All The Stars in the Universe
by SpectraVondergeist
Summary: Andi experiences mixed feelings when Bex and Bowie announce that they're going to have another baby.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Bex paced back and forth in front of the bathroom mirror, her arms crossed over her chest. "Bowie," she rehearsed. "There's something I need to tell you. I know we just got married, and we weren't planning on expanding our family so quickly, but…"

"That sounds dumb," she sighed to herself. She paused, glancing down at the positive pregnancy test on the bathroom counter.

"Bowie," she said again. "Remember a few weeks ago, when we had unprotected sex, and we said one time wouldn't matter? Well, funny story. Turns out we were wrong!"

 _Focus_ , she told herself. She took a deep breath. "Bowie-"

"What's up?"

Bex turned around, startled to see her husband standing in the bathroom doorway.

"I heard you say my name," he told her, leaning in to give her a kiss. "Did you need me for something?"

"Um, no," she told him. "I was just hoping we could talk about something."

"Okay," he nodded. "Just let me finish putting the groceries away. I know you haven't been feeling well, so I got the stuff to make you my famous chicken soup. It'll cure what ails you," he winked.

"I highly doubt it," Bex said to herself, following him into the kitchen.

"What was that?" he was reaching up to put a box of broth in the cupboard.

"Bowie, it's sweet that you want to make me soup," she said. "I really appreciate it. But I don't think soup is going to help my condition."

He paused. "What's wrong?" he frowned, concerned. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'll be fine. In about eight months, give or take a week."

"What are you saying?" he asked.

"I'm saying that that Universe of yours loves to give us surprise babies. Bowie… I'm pregnant!"

Bowie's jaw dropped.

"Say something?" she pleaded after several seconds had passed, the longest seconds of her life.

"Are- are you sure?" he stammered.

"I'm sure," she smiled. "I took a home test and I went to the doctor to confirm it. I'm about six weeks along."

Bowie's face was still frozen in astonishment.

"Could you say a little more?" she asked, half-jokingly. "You're kinda making me nervous here."

He shook his head. "I don't know what to say. I'm just so happy."

She breathed a long sigh of relief. She should have known he would be pleased. How many men would be happy to find out their high school girlfriend had had a baby she never told him about? Not many. But Bowie had been over the moon when he found out about Andi. If he resented her for it even a tiny bit, he never showed any sign of it. And she didn't believe he did. His heart was too big. He was one in a million."Really?"

"Of course!" He grinned, taking her in his arms and kissing her again. "How could I not be? I love being a dad. Being Andi's dad has changed my life. And the chance to be a father again sounds _incredible_. I'm the luckiest man in the world."

Bex rested her head on Bowie's shoulder, letting him rub her back softly. When they parted, she saw that his hazel eyes were wet with tears. Her heart squeezed with love for him.

"I'm happy too," she admitted, drying the fallen tears from his cheeks. "I know we weren't planning to have a baby yet. We've only been married a few months, and money is tight, with Cloud Ten and all…"

"Don't worry about any of that," he said calmly, taking her face between her hands, and looking her in the eye. "We'll get by," he promised. "We have each other, and Andi. We can do this."

 _"Andi!"_ Bex breathed. "I can't wait to tell Andi! She'll be so excited."

"I know," Bowie grinned, pulling her back to him. He nuzzled her cheek, his whiskers tickling her face.

"We'll tell her together tonight," she decided. She reached up to give Bowie one more kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he said. He bent down and planted a kiss on her stomach. "And I love _you_ too."

"Hey Bowie?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"If you still wanted to make me soup, you know… I wouldn't _object_."

He laughed. "I'm on it."

* * *

Andi came in the door, set her backpack down, and inhaled deeply. "Something smells amazing!" she sighed, grinning. She took off her wet shoes and went into the living room, where Bex was resting on the couch.

"Your dad's making soup," Bex smiled.

"Perfect," Andi said happily. It was a chilly September day, and the gray sky had been spitting rain on and off. It was a perfect day for comfort food.

She sat down beside her mother, who was snuggled under a blanket, drinking a cup of tea. "How are you feeling?" She asked, concerned. She knew her mom had been fighting some kind of stomach bug since the weather had turned colder, and hadn't shown any sign of getting better. She couldn't help but worry about her a little. Bex never got sick.

"Much better, now that you're home," Bex told her. "Come here." She held out her arms, and Andi curled up beside her. "How was school? Did you have fun today?"

"School was good," Andi confided. "I still can't believe Buffy, Cyrus, Jonah and I ended up in the same homeroom _again_."

"That's so cool," Bex smiled, smoothing back Andi's hair. Andi had just started eighth grade, and seemed to be enjoying it.

"I think this is shaping up to be my best year yet," Andi smiled, reclining against her mother. "School's going good, I have my friends, Jonah, you and dad are _finally_ married. What more could a girl want?"

"Is there _anything_ else you want?" Bex asked her, not so subtly. "Like… I dunno… something _little and cute?_ "

"A Puppy?" she asked hopefully.

"Oh no, we're not getting a puppy," Bex replied quickly, suppressing a laugh. "I'm just saying… there are always new surprises ahead. You never know what life is gonna bring."

"Okay…" Andi said, eyeing her mom suspiciously.

Suddenly, and for no apparent reason, except the fact that the term "morning sickness" was misleading, Bex felt overwhelmingly nauseous. She put her hand over her mouth and stood up. "Excuse me for a minute." She hurried out of the room and to the bathroom. Andi cringed when she heard her vomiting. Bowie ran into the bathroom after her.

Andi went to the stove and stirred the soup with a wooden spoon, sneaking a taste. But after a few minutes had passed, she started to become concerned. She went to the bathroom, where the door stood ajar, and peeked in. "Mom? You okay?"

"I'm fine," Bex called back. "I'll be right out."

Andi shrugged and went back to the kitchen, and a few moments later, Bex came out, Bowie following behind her.

"I really hope I don't catch what you have," Andi told her. "I can't afford to get sick this week. School just started, and I _already_ have a book report due."

Bex and Bowie giggled, smiling knowingly at each other. Sometimes it seemed to Andi that the two of them had their own secret language only they could understand.

"What did I say?" She asked, as she set three places at the table.

"Nothing," Bex laughed, tousling her daughter's hair. "But you don't need to worry, Andi. There's no way you can catch what I have. I promise."

Bowie served the soup with Saltine crackers, and they sat down to eat. Andi observed that while they ate, her parents never let go of each other's hand, even though it meant her dad was forced to use his wrong hand to eat with. And they hardly spoke during the meal, except to giggle nervously every now and then, and share a not-so-discrete smile.

"Why are you guys acting so weird?" Andi finally asked, setting down her spoon. "I can tell you're hiding something."

Bex gave Bowie a panicked look, her dark eyes wide, trying to convey some kind of message to him. " _Ummm_ …" she finally uttered, still not meeting her daughter's eyes.

 _"Ummm?"_ Andi cried. "Now I _know_ something is going on. Can someone just tell me?"

"We really should tell her now," Bowie told Bex. "We've tortured the kid long enough."

"Yeah," Bex agreed, pushing her empty bowl aside. "I suppose you're right." She stood up, and Andi and Bowie followed her to the living room.

"Come here, Andi," said Bex, sitting down and patting the couch cushion between herself and Bowie. "Come sit between Mommy and Daddy."

 _"Mommy and Daddy?"_ Andi repeated, raising an eyebrow, but she did sit down, hesitantly. Her stomach felt like it was full of butterflies, trying to fight their way out. "What's going on? You're starting to freak me out here."

"Everything's fine," Bex assured her, placing her hand on Andi's arm, rubbing it comfortingly. "Andi, how would you feel about becoming a big sister?"

Andi looked between her parents. "Why? Are you guys saying you're thinking of having a baby?"

"Not just thinking about it," Bowie offered, looking past his daughter to smile at his wife.

"Andi," said Bex. "I'm saying we're _going_ to have a baby. We just found out I'm pregnant!"

Andi squealed loudly, and Bex and Bowie laughed.

"Are you happy?" Bowie asked, putting his arm around his daughter's shoulders.

"Yes!" Andi cried, hugging herself. "I can't believe it! I'm so excited!" She threw her arms around Bex's neck. "Congratulations, guys!"

"I'm so glad you're happy," Bex breathed, burying her nose in Andi's hair. "Because you're gonna be important in this baby's life."

"You're going to be an amazing big sister," Bowie agreed, joining in the hug. "We love you so much, kiddo."

"I love you guys, too," Andi told them, still smiling. "When is the baby coming?"

"Well," said Bex. "I'm about six weeks along. The baby is due in mid-May."

"How am I _ever_ going to be able to wait that long?" Andi asked. "This is so exciting!"

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Bex peeked into Andi's darkened room, and smiled to herself. Andi still slept the same way she had when she was a baby, curled up on her side, with her cheek resting on her hands. The twinkle lights strung around the window lit up her face, and her breathing was slow and even.

She was amazed Andi had even been _able_ to fall asleep so easily; she'd been so wound up after hearing about the baby. After they'd broken the news to her, it was all she could talk about. She'd spent the evening looking up DIY baby nursery projects online, planning what she would make for the baby. Bex didn't have the heart to remind Andi that the baby wouldn't _have_ a room of it's own, for the time being, at least. Their apartment felt small even before Bowie moved in with them, and now it was even closer quarters. The baby would probably sleep in the living room, near the sofa bed where she and Bowie slept.

She blew Andi a kiss, then shut her door, leaving it open just a crack. Then, she quietly walked into the living room, and climbed into bed beside her husband.

"Hey," he smiled, as she snuggled close to him. "Andi all settled in?"

She nodded. "Yeah. And she's officially baby-crazy. I'm so glad she's happy. I was a little bit worried at first. This is going to be another big adjustment for her, but she's great, as always. It's so cute how excited she is."

"I wasn't worried," he said, a look of pride on his face. "She's a resilient kid." Not many kids could handle all the changes their daughter had been through, learning that everything she'd ever known to be true was a lie. But Andi did, and she was still a happy, well-adjusted kid.

Bex lay her head against his chest, breathing in the scent of his cologne. "You know what's crazy?" she asked.

"Tell me," he said, giving her his full attention.

"I'm a grown, married woman, and I'm still scared to tell mom I'm pregnant," she admitted. She picked her cuticle thoughtfully.

He nodded knowingly. "That's not crazy. I love Celia, but she can be intense. I imagine she was pretty upset when you told her you were pregnant the first time."

Bex shuddered, reliving the painful memory. "She couldn't even look at me. I'll never forget how she cried. She wouldn't speak to me for a month." Celia was scary when she yelled, but even scarier when she went silent. She could make you feel like you were invisible.

Bowie felt a pang of guilt, wishing he'd been there with her. "I'm so sorry, Bex." He stroked her hair, brushing it back from her temple. "That must have been hard." He realized she'd never told him about when she had to break the news to her parents that she was pregnant with Andi. "What about Ham? How did he take it?"

"Dad? He was the person I told first," she confided. "He was sad, but he didn't judge me. He comforted me. And most importantly, he told me he still loved me, no matter what I did."

"Ham is a great guy," he nodded with admiration. "He's the kind of father I want to be." Bex's dad had become a father-figure to him, since his own dad had passed away. And he looked to him as a role model on how to be a good father, himself. He hoped Andi wouldn't become pregnant as a teenager, but if she ever did, he'd show her the same understanding and unconditional love Ham had show Bex.

"He asked me what _I_ wanted to do, too," she went on. "He told me it was _my_ choice. Of course, I always knew I wanted to keep the baby. But it meant everything to me that he respected me enough to let _me_ choose, instead of screaming and yelling at me."

"You know," she said softly, her voice catching in her throat. "Mom hasn't told me she loved me since before Andi was born."

"She _does_ love you," he assured her. "It's hard for some people to say it, especially when they haven't said it in a while. But she shows it... in her own way."

"It would be nice to hear it though," she lamented. "I want Andi to always know how much I love her. There's _nothing_ she could say or do that would be bad enough for me to stop saying it to her. "

She brushed her hand over her stomach. "And now this baby, too. And we've had it too easy with Andi. She's just like you, so you _know_ this one is gonna be just like me. To restore the balance, or whatever."

"I'll brace myself accordingly," he laughed. "But listen, Bex... don't worry about telling Celia. She'll be happy for you. She was just hurting back then. But she loves Andi more than just about anything in the world. She doesn't regret that she was born."

He brushed his lips against hers, giving her a soft kiss. "It's going to be okay."

"I love you so much," she whispered, looking him in the eye. "I don't know how I ever lived without you."

He smiled. "I love you, too." He punctuated his words with one more kiss. " And I'll tell you as many times as you want."

Bex rolled over and shut off the lamp, then found her way back into Bowie's arms.

* * *

The next morning, Andi got up bright and early as always. Bex was just stumbling out of bed when she and Bowie were already at the table, finishing breakfast.

"Good morning," Bowie said. He pecked her on the cheek, then went to the stove and served her some pancakes.

"Morning," she said, sitting down next to Andi at the table.

"How are you feeling?" Andi asked her.

"Tired," she replied, rubbing her temples. "But not too bad."

Andi started to stand up. "Do you want me to make you your morning coffee?"

Her stomach turned at the thought of the bitter, muddy coffee Andi made, but she managed to keep it together to spare the girl's feelings. "That's sweet of you, Andi, but I don't think I can drink it," she apologized. "The caffeine probably wouldn't be good for the baby."

"Oh. Okay," Andi nodded without question.

Bex's heart ached. Andi was so proud of herself for learning how to make her coffee. She felt terrible for not liking it, and promised herself she'd never let her daughter know how awful it really was. But at least she wouldn't have to pretend to drink it for the next eight months or so. Possibly longer, if she breastfed. "Thank you for always thinking of me, though," she said, giving Andi a smile. "You're a good daughter."

"It's okay," she told her. "I have to get to school anyway." She put her plate in the sink, then gave Bowie a hug. "Bye, dad. Love you."

"Love you too, baby girl," Bowie said, returning her hug. "Have a good day."

"Bye, mom." Andi wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. "I love you."

Bex gave Andi a squeeze and kissed her goodbye. "Love you too. Have fun. And don't do anything I wouldn't do," she added with a wink.

Andi rolled her eyes playfully. Then, she patted her mom's stomach. "Bye, baby."

She grabbed her backpack, and she was out the door. Once she was down the sidewalk, Bowie came up behind Bex and rubbed her shoulders. "You want me to make you some coffee?" he whispered, holding back a laugh.

She nodded. "Please?"

* * *

"You guys, I have the best news!" Andi exclaimed, as she hurried to catch up with Buffy and Cyrus.

"Do tell," Cyrus said, adjusting his messenger bag on his shoulder. It was another cold day, and Andi could see his breath when he spoke.

"Yeah, what is it?" Buffy asked, stopping on the sidewalk.

"My mom and dad are going to have a baby!" she told them excitedly, clasping her hands together.

Buffy and Cyrus looked at each other and smiled happily. "A baby!" Buffy repeated. "Aww! That's awesome, Andi! When is it due?"

"Spring," Andi sighed, her mood only marginally dampened. "It seems like _so_ far away... but that gives me plenty of time to prepare!" She bounced on the balls of her feet. "I have so much to do!"

"New craft projects?'" Buffy asked. "I sense lots of of trips to the flea market in our future."

Andi nodded. "I've been looking up ideas, and there are so many cute things I can make for the baby. I saw this origami mobile... it looked so cool. And I'm like the queen of origami!"

"You did make a thousand paper cranes," Cyrus agreed. "I think that qualifies you for queen-hood."

"And there's these signs you can make to hang on the wall above the crib that spell out the baby's name," she went on. "They look like they're hanging from a tree branch."

"We're so happy for you, Andi," Buffy smiled, giving her a hug. "That's so exciting!"

"I know!" Andi grinned. "I can't believe I'm going to be a big sister!"

"What do you hope it is?" her friend asked. "Boy or girl?"

"Boy," Andi quickly decided. "I've had a sister my whole life- even if she _was_ technically my mother- so a brother would be fun. Plus, doesn't that sound like the perfect family? Two parents, a girl, and a boy?"

"There's no such thing as a perfect family," Cyrus reminded her. "But that does sound pretty close."

Andi stopped walking, struck with sudden inspiration. "Guys, I just had a great idea!"

Her friends turned to her. "What is it?"

"All my ideas are presents for the baby. But I want to make something for Bex, too. And I know just what I'm going to make! I'm going to knit her a baby blanket!"

"I didn't know you could knit," Buffy said. "You've never mentioned it."

"I can't," Andi admitted. "But I can learn!"

"Ambitious," Cyrus nodded. "But I like it."

"So do I," Buffy agreed. "But we better hurry, or we're going to be late for school."

* * *

"Ugh, I'm so _nervous_ ," Bex said, as Bowie pulled up in front of Cloud Ten. She knew she didn't have anything to be ashamed of at all, but facing Celia still put her stomach on edge.

"Don't be nervous," Bowie said. "It'll be fine." He squeezed her hand. "This is good news. She's going to be thrilled." He unbuckled his seat belt. "Do you want me to be there when you tell her?"

"I think I can handle it," she decided. "I need to face my fears."

He nodded. "I'll walk you in." He got out of the car, went around to the passenger's side, and opened the door for Bex. They walked into the salon together, holding hands.

"Good morning, Celia," Bowie nodded, as Bex's mother came from the back room.

"Good morning," Celia smiled, as she went about, watering her plants.

Bex noted that she seemed to be in a good mood. That was promising.

"You want me to come back here and meet you on my break?" Bowie asked, turning to her. "We can grab some lunch, and you can let me know how everything went?"

"Pizza," Bex winked. "I'm gonna need it."

Smiling, Bowie grabbed her in his arms and gave her a kiss. "I love you, baby. Have a great day."

"I love you too," Bex said, hugging him tight. "See you later."

Bowie brushed back her hair and gave her one more peck on the cheek, then left for work.

It turned out to be a busy morning at the salon, and the opportunity for Bex to talk to her mother alone didn't present itself right away. Her nerves started to subside until a customer came in for a manicure.

Bex sat down across the table from the young woman, and busied herself with cleaning and buffing her nails, chatting with her while she worked. The woman chose a nail color, and Bex rolled the bottle between her hands to mix it, then began to paint her nails, neatly and precisely. But despite the little fan that was running next to her to blow away the fumes, the sour stink of the nail polish started to get to her. Her face felt hot and flushed, and a bitter taste rose in her throat. She tried to hold it back, but she knew she was going to be sick.

"Are you okay?" the customer asked her, frowning with concern.

"Yeah," she said, standing up. "I'm so sorry. Excuse me." Biting her lip, she hurried to the restroom.

"Bex!" Celia called after her. She knocked on the bathroom door. She turned to Brittney, who was restocking the shelves. "Could you finish taking care of this customer?"

Brittney nodded, and went to finish the woman's manicure.

Meanwhile, Bex knelt in the bathroom, hugging the toilet, as another wave of nausea overcame her.

"Bex?"

"I'm fine, mom," she managed to call back.

"I'm coming in," Celia said. She opened the door and slipped inside.

"Mom, some privacy please?" she groaned.

"You shouldn't have come in to work if you were sick, Rebecca," Celia sighed disapprovingly. "It doesn't look good to the customers."

"I'm _not_ sick." She shakily stood up and flushed the toilet.

"You sure could have fooled me," her mother said. "Bex, you're pale as a ghost." She lay her hand on her daughter's sweaty forehead. "Let me get you some water."

She returned moments later with a cold bottle of spring water. Bex opened it and put the bottle to her lips.

"Sit down," Celia ordered.

She sat down on the closed toilet seat, and her mother dampened a paper towel with cold water and held it to her forehead.

"Mom, there's something I need to tell you," she said softly, once she'd recovered enough from her sickness.

"What is it?" Celia asked.

She took a deep breath, then blurted it out before she could lose her nerve. "Mom, I'm pregnant. _Surprise!"_ She smiled weakly.

"Pregnant?" Celia's eyes widened, but Bex noticed she didn't look upset.

She nodded. "We just found out."

"Well, why didn't you tell me sooner?" her mother asked. "That's wonderful news! Congratulations!"

Bex stood up. "You're really happy?"

"Very happy," Celia smiled. "I'm... delighted!" She held her arms out awkwardly.

Bex let her mom give her a stiff hug. Hugging, or any kind of display of affection, was still so new to them. Their relationship was still a work in progress, although it was getting better. "You're really, truly happy?" she asked her again, just to be sure.

"Why wouldn't I be?" her mother replied. "You're an adult now, and you and Bowie are married."

Sadness tugged at Bex's heart as she took in her mother's words. She was glad the older woman was happy about the baby, but hurt by the implication that this child's conception was 'right' and Andi's was 'wrong.' But she decided to pick her battles. She knew her mother loved Andi to death, but she would _never_ be okay with the fact that Bex, her only daughter, had gotten knocked up at seventeen. She sighed deeply, and let it go for the sake of family harmony. "Thanks mom. I'm glad you're happy."

"Come to dinner tonight, all of you," said Celia. "We'll celebrate the good news as a family."

* * *

Bex, Bowie, and Andi arrived at Ham and Celia's house at six forty-five that night. Dinner was always served _promptly_ at seven.

Ham greeted them at the door with hugs for everyone. "Congratulations on your happy news, you guys!" he smiled. "Come on in. Dinner's almost ready." He ushered them inside, and they took off their jackets and sat down at the table.

The dinner- pot roast and mashed potatoes- went by uneventfully. Bex was relieved to see that her mother and father truly did seem genuinely happy about becoming grandparents again.

After they ate, and the table was cleared, Ham put on a pot of tea and started the dishes. Andi had gone outside to Andi Shack, and Celia and Bowie were out back, discussing landscaping the yard for Winter.

"Can I help you, dad?" Bex asked her father.

"You should be taking it easy," he said. "I can handle it."

"I'm fine," she assured him. "Don't worry about me."

"I always worry about you," he told her. He handed her a clean dish towel. "But I suppose it wouldn't hurt you to do the drying."

She accepted the towel, and they worked together for a while in silence. "Dad?" she said at last.

"Yeah?"

"I just realized last night that I never thanked you for being so nice to me when I got pregnant with Andi. So I just wanted to say... thanks."

Ham paused and dried his hands. "You don't have to thank me, honey. I was just being a dad. It's a father's job to love their child through anything."

"Still," she said. "It meant a lot to me."

Ham patted her shoulder, smiling in his calm, quiet way. His blue eyes twinkled. "I'm so proud of you."

"You are?" That was something she didn't hear very often, from anyone.

He nodded. "Your life right now is everything I've ever wanted for you. You have a career doing something you love, you and Bowie are married, and you and Andi are finally together. And now you have this baby on the way. I think you're happier than I've ever seen you."

"I am happy," she realized, as she put the last dish away. She turned back to her dad and gave him a hug. "I love you, dad."

Ham hugged her, patting her on the back. "I love you too, honey."

* * *

"Cece, do you know how to knit?" Andi asked, once she had a moment alone with her grandmother.

"So because I'm your grandma, you automatically assume I know how to knit," Celia said, with feigned exasperation.

"Well, yeah," Andi admitted. "Sort of?" She smiled weakly. "Do you?"

"Actually," I do, Cece told her with a wry smile. "My mother taught me. I haven't done it in a while though, so I might be a little rusty."

"Can you teach me?" Andi asked. "Please, Cece? I want to make a baby blanket for mom. For a present."

Cece smiled, placing her hand on Andi's shoulder. "Andi, I think that's a wonderful idea. I would be honored to teach you."

She reached out to give her granddaughter a hug. "We'll go yarn shopping tomorrow. But in the meantime, I still have the blanket I made for you when you were born. Would you like to see it? Maybe it will give you some ideas."

"Of course I want to see it!" Andi smiled excitedly. "Where is it?"

" I have a tote of some of your baby things, up in Bex's old closet," her grandmother told her. "Come on. I'll get it down for you."

Andi followed Cece upstairs to her mother's childhood bedroom, which now served as a home gym/office/storage room.

Celia opened the closet door and reached for the plastic bin on the top shelf. "Here we are," she said. She set it down on the floor, and she and Andi sat down to look through it.

"Go ahead and open it," she smiled.

Andi lifted the lid and pushed aside some tissue paper. Folded on top was a pearly-pink blanket. "Is this it?"

Cece nodded. She lifted it out of the tote and spread it out. "We brought you home from the hospital in this." She held the blanket to her nose, breathing in it's scent. "It still smells just like you did when you were a baby."

Andi buried her face in the blanket. It smelled like baby powder and lavender, and something she couldn't quite name. She rubbed the blanket against her cheek. "It's so soft, Cece," she said. "And pretty. You must have worked really hard on it."

"It was a labor of love."

Under the blanket was a stack of folded baby clothes. Andi looked through them slowly, marveling over how small she had been, until she heard footsteps coming down the hall, and Bex's voice calling her name. "Hide the blanket," she whispered. "I don't want her to know I'm making one for her. It's a surprise."

Cece nodded, and quickly stashed the blanket in a corner of the closet, before Bex came into the room.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked.

"Just looking through my baby stuff," Andi said casually. She held up a little pair of jeans. "I can't believe how short my legs were!"

"Ooh! I wanna look!" Bex gushed, sitting down beside Andi. She picked up a little flowered onesie that was covered in smudged red marks. " _Aww!_ I remember this."

Andi looked down at the garment her mother was holding. "You never did get the lipstick out of it," she said, recalling her mother mentioning a fight she and Celia had once had about lipstick stains on Andi's clothes. "How did the lipstick even get on it?"

Bex smiled, and reached out to tickle Andi. "I loved to kiss your tummy, and your chubby little baby legs," she said. "And after your bath, I'd blow on your belly. You loved it. I could always get you to laugh." She folded the onesie and tucked it beside her. "I'm keeping this."

Celia picked up a pair of soft-soled white shoes. "You learned to walk in these," she told Andi.

Andi took the shoes from her grandmother and looked at them carefully, turning them over in her hands.

"You learned to walk early," Cece explained, obviously proud. "One day, Pops came home from work, and you toddled right to him."

"That's really cute," Andi laughed. She picked up a scrapbook, her baby book, and started leafing through it. It was full of photos and memories of her at various ages. She noticed right away that in almost every picture, she was alone, or with Pops and Cece. There was hardly even a sign of Bex in it. Looking at it, an outsider would never even know she was her mom.

Bex picked up a ruffly yellow dress. "This is pretty." She frowned thoughtfully. "I don't remember it."

"Andi wore it for her first birthday," Cece said softly, almost as if she were ashamed to admit it.

Andi looked down at the book in her lap, and realized she was looking at a photo of herself wearing that exact dress, with a handful of birthday cake in her pudgy hand. She glanced up at her mother. Bex had a faraway look in her eye.

Andi only had to see the look on her face, and she knew. Her mother hadn't been there for her first birthday. She hadn't been there for her first steps either.

She quickly snapped the book closed, but she knew her mother had already seen it. She reached for Bex's hand, squeezing it.

 **To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

"We'd better get going," Bex finally said, breaking that awkward silence that filled the room. "It's getting late, and you have school tomorrow." She stood up. "You about ready to go?"

"Yeah," said Andi. "I'll meet you downstairs. Let me just help Cece put this stuff away."

"Okay," Bex nodded. She turned and left the room without meeting Andi or Celia's eyes.

Once her mother was gone, Andi began carefully refolding her baby clothes and putting them back in the tote. She too found herself avoiding Cece's eyes. Her eyes clouded with tears as she packed away her first birthday dress.

"It's hard for her," Cece said gently, placing her hand on Andi's shoulder. "Talking about when you were little."

"I can't believe she wasn't there for my first birthday," Andi said, fingering the hem of her tiny party dress. She refused to turn and look at her grandmother, afraid the older woman would see how close she was to crying, not just for herself, but for Bex.

"I'm sure she _wanted_ to be there," Cece told her. She gave Andi's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "It wasn't because she didn't care. She did, a lot." She looked down at her shoes. "I don't like to admit it now, but I didn't make it easy for her to be there for your milestones."

"She and dad will get to do all that stuff with the new baby," Andi said quietly. She should have been excited for her mother and father, but instead, her heart ached with sadness. For the first time, she realized, thinking of her new sibling didn't make her feel happy inside. She didn't like that feeling at all. It was the same feeling she'd had the first time she saw Bowie spending time with with Morgan at the miniature golf course, and felt that it should have been _her_ laughing and playing with him. The best way to define it was that she missed something she'd never even had.

"Don't tell anyone I told you this," Cece said softly. "I know I'm going to _love_ the baby. But I'll always love you just a little bit more. I've been your mother _and_ your grandmother. Nobody else will ever have the bond we have."

Andi stood up and forced a smile. She knew the older woman was trying to make her feel better, but it wasn't helping. "Thanks, Cece."

Her grandmother wrapped her in a hug. Then, she picked up Andi's baby blanket. "Would you like to take this home to keep?"

"I'd love that," she nodded. "Thank you."

Cece kissed the top of Andi's head. "I'll put it in a bag for you, so Bex doesn't see it."

* * *

"Hey, beautiful," said Bowie. He sat down on the couch next to Bex.

"Hey," she said, looking up from the framed photo she had been studying intently.

Bowie held his arms out for her. "Get in your spot."

She smiled, moving closer to him, and lay her head on his shoulder as he enfolded her in his arms, a position as familiar and comfortable as her favorite sweater.

"You were quiet on the way home," he said softly, resting his cheek against her forehead. "Do you feel okay?"

She shrugged. "I guess so." But the tone of her voice betrayed her words.

Bowie looked down at the photo she was still holding in her lap. It was of a young Andi, playing in the sand. "That's a cute picture." He touched the edge of the frame with his fingertips.

Bex nodded. "She was six, I think. It was her first time at the beach."

He smiled sadly. "It looks like she had fun."

"I wouldn't know," she admitted. "I wasn't there." She blinked back tears that threatened to fall, her vision blurring the room.

"Bex," Bowie sighed, tilting her chin up. "Talk to me. What's wrong?"

"I missed my baby's life," she sniffled, her voice breaking. "I missed everything. I just want it all back." Her chin trembled.

Bowie closed his eyes for a moment. "I know what you mean," he nodded, snuggling her closer.

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Bowie. I have no right not feel sorry for myself. You never got to see Andi at all."

"You have every right to feel sad," he told her honestly. "I didn't even know what I was missing all these years. _You_ did."

He kissed her damp cheek tenderly. "We both missed out on a lot. And we can't go back and change the past, even though we'd like to. But it's not going to be like that this time. We're going to be there to experience everything with this baby. I want to make the most of every moment."

His hand found her stomach. "I'm going to run to the store at ten o'clock at night to pick up pickles and ice cream for you when you get cravings, and we're gonna argue because you want to know the baby's sex and I don't, and when you go into labor, you'll be calm and I'll panic and forget how to get to the hospital, then pass out when you're giving birth." He winked at her, bringing out the dimples in his cheeks.

"How very sitcom-ish of you," she teased, unable to hold back a small smile even though her heart was heavy. Bowie's optimism was contagious.

He hugged her tighter. "I think Andi's still awake. Go get some cuddle time. I bet it will make you feel better."

"I think you're right," she said. She got up and went to her daughter's room.

* * *

"Andi?" Bex peeked her head into the small bedroom. Andi was curled up on her side, facing away from the door. When she heard her mother's voice, she tucked something under her bed.

"Yeah?"

"What was that?" Bex asked her

"Nothing," Andi said quickly. "It's, um, personal."

"Is it drugs, cigarettes, or anything else dangerous?" she asked.

Andi have her a strange look. "No..."

"Then you're entitled to your secrets," she nodded. She was determined to do things differently with her daughter than her own mother had. Celia always had to know what she was doing every minute- even if it meant going through her drawers, letters, and journals, and listening in on her phone calls. She never gave Bex any room to breath, and that was why she rebelled. She hoped Andi would stay the same sweet girl she was, if she knew her mom trusted her.

"Thanks," Andi said softly.

Bex sat down on the edge of the bed. "I just wanted to kiss you goodnight."

Andi studied her mother's face carefully. "Are you alright, mom?" she frowned. "You look like you've been crying.

"Oh, I'm just feeling a little hormonal," she sighed, stretching out beside her daughter. "But it's nothing snuggles won't fix. I need my baby. You come here." She held out her arms for her daughter, and Andi cuddled up beside her, wrapping her arms around her.

"I like when you call me your baby," the younger girl told her, resting her head on her chest.

Bex rubbed Andi's back, and kissed her forehead. Andi had just taken a shower and was dressed in her soft thermal pajamas. She breathed in the sweet scent of her daughter's hair, and pulled her closer, letting her cozy warmth sooth her hurting heart. "You'll always be my baby," she said honestly. "No matter how tall you get."

They were silent for a long moment, then Bex spoke up. "Andi, I'm sorry I wasn't there for your first birthday. Can you forgive me?"

"It's okay," Andi mumbled in reply. "It was a long time ago."

"I just hated leaving you when I did visit," she explained. "It got harder every time. Somehow, I convinced myself it would be better for both of us if I stayed away."

Andi didn't say anything, so she went on, still rubbing her back gently. "Do you remember the Christmas you were three?"

"No," Andi said in a sleepy voice. "Why? What happened that Christmas?"

"You had the chicken pox," Bex told her. "You had them everywhere, poor baby. You were miserable."

She continued, "I was home visiting that year. And on Christmas Eve night, you couldn't sleep. You were so itchy, your pajamas hurt, and you were crying and crying. Mom and dad tried everything, but they couldn't calm you down."

"Finally," she said, "I dressed you in one of my old t-shirts. It went all the way down to your feet. And I carried you down to the living room couch and cuddled you, and we just sat in the dark and looked at the Christmas lights until you feel asleep in my lap."

"You were the only one who could get me to stop crying," Andi said softly.

"Yeah," Bex nodded, her mouth turning up in a small smile. "I'll never forget that night. It was so peaceful."

"I wish I could remember that," Andi wistfully admitted. The truth was, she clung to and treasured every moment she could remember of Bex visiting when she was a little girl. They'd always had so much fun together, and it was all the more special because those visits were so few and far between. Even before she knew she was her mother, when Bex was around, Andi felt more complete. It was like there was an invisible thread that connected their hearts. She wished she could explain that to her mother, but she didn't know how without sounding like a Hallmark card.

"Me too." Bex's fingers paused against Andi's shoulder blades. She sighed deeply. "After you were asleep, I put you back to bed, and I left that night before anyone got up. After bonding with you like that, I knew it would break my heart to look you in the eye and say goodbye."

"Why didn't you just take me with you?" Andi asked her.

"I couldn't do that to you, Andi," Bex told her. "You were so little. If I took you away from your home, and the only mommy and daddy you'd ever known, you would have been so scared and confused. And I didn't have anything to offer you back then. I didn't have a job, or money, or even a permanent place to live. It would have been cruel to take you from a happy life, where you had everything you needed."

"My life with Cece and Pops _was_ happy," Andi confided. "But my life is even happier now."

"It makes me so happy to hear you say that," Bex said. She tilted her head down and gave her daughter a kiss. "Goodnight, kid. I love you."

"Love you too," Andi said. "Goodnight, mom." She watched her mother leave the room. And after she was gone, Andi reached under her bed and pulled out her baby blanket. She hugged it close to her chest as she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

By the time Bex was eleven weeks pregnant, her mornings had taken on a routine; wake up, puke, get dressed, try to eat breakfast, puke again, go to work. She didn't even have to pretend to abstain from coffee anymore, because the smell of it alone turned her stomach.

On the day of her eleven week ultrasound, Bex had already finished two points of her morning routine, and grabbed some clean clothes from the hall closet. She retreated to the bathroom, the only place in the apartment where she had any real privacy, and started to get dressed. She pulled her shirt over her head and slipped on her favorite jeans. They were full of holes, naturally, which never ceased to confound her mother. Celia never could understand why anyone would pay money for clothes with holes in it (or ninety-percent of Bex's remaining wardrobe, for that matter). At thirty years old, Bex still got satisfaction out of wearing and doing things her mother wouldn't approve of, the same as when she was an adolescent. Except now, she didn't have to sneak her _cool_ clothes to school in her backpack, and change out of her 'mom-approved' clothes in the girl's room before homeroom.

She tugged her jeans up and tried to button them around her waist, but they had less give than usual. They were actually snug. She stood still, her heartbeat speeding up with excitement. Then, she rose on her tiptoes, trying to see her waist in the small bathroom mirror. When she couldn't , she hurried to Andi's room.

"I need your mirror," she said breathlessly.

Andi was combing her hair in front of the large mirror over her dresser. She glanced at her mother in the doorway. "Why aren't you wearing pants?"

"Hold that thought." She lifted up her shirt and studied her abdomen from the front and the side. It wasn't her imagination. She was getting a baby bump. She sucked in her breath excitedly. It was small and hardly noticeable, but it was definitely there. She placed her hands on her stomach, unable to tear her eyes from the mirror.

"Mom?" Andi asked. "What are you doing?"

"Andi, I have a baby bump!" she squealed. "Look!"

Andi looked down at her mother's stomach. "I see it," she smiled. "That's so cool."

"I have to show Bowie," she said, rushing out of the room, Andi following close behind.

Her husband was in the kitchen, making breakfast. "Bowie," she said. "Guess what?" She put her hands on his shoulders, barely able to contain her smile.

"What's up?" he asked. He looked her up and down. "And where are your pants?"

She ignored his last question. "I'm getting a baby bump," she grinned, raising her shirt to show him.

Bowie looked down at the small swell of her belly. "Aww," he gushed. "That's the cutest thing I've ever seen." He placed both his hand on her stomach. "I can't believe our baby's in there. It feels so unreal."

"Just wait until you see the sonogram today" she told him. "It's the most amazing feeling in the world."

"I can't wait," he said, planting a kiss right in the middle of her forehead.

"Mom," said Andi, quietly. "Don't forget, I'm going shopping with Cece after school today."

"I haven't forgotten," Bex told her. "What are you guys shopping for? Do you want me to come with you?"

"No!" Andi said too quickly. She slapped her hands over her mouth. "You can't come, and I can't tell you what we're buying."

"Oh." Bex nodded knowingly. "So it's a surprise for me?"

"I'm not saying anymore," Andi told her firmly, zipping her lips with an invisible zipper.

"What _is_ it?" Bex cried, taking Andi in her arms and tickling her sides until her daughter burst out in a fit of giggles. "Tell meeeee! You know I hate suspense!"

"No," Andi gasped through her laughter. "I've already said too much."

"Fine," Bex pretended to pout.

"You'll see soon enough," Andi promised, still laughing. "Now I have to go."

"Have a good day!" Bex called, as her daughter hurried out the door.

* * *

Sonograms were still very much like Bex remembered from her first pregnancy. The gel was still cold, anyway. And it still felt weird when the ultrasound technician spread it on her belly. But she was a lot calmer this time around, and she wasn't alone. She had Bowie with her, sitting beside her, holding her hand.

"Baby Quinn is looking great," the young woman said with a smile. "Everything looks perfect." She moved the paddle around Bex's stomach, trying to get the best view. "Take a look at your baby."

Bex and Bowie studied the fuzzy image on the screen. At her first sonogram, the fetus didn't look like much, just a white splotch. But now, it was starting to develop features, and look like a tiny person. They could clearly make out the baby's shape.

"That's so cool," Bowie breathed. "Look at that. That's our child." He stroked her palm with his thumb, unable to tear his eyes away from the screen. Bex was equally entranced.

"Is this your first child?" the technician asked them.

"We have a daughter," Bex told her.

"Aww. How old is she?"

"She just turned fourteen," Bex answered, still transfixed on the image of the baby inside her.

"Oh. Wow." The woman studied them carefully, and Bex knew she was trying to figure out how old they were, even wondering if Bex had meant to say _four_ instead of _fourteen_. She didn't bother explaining the situation. She was fully aware that she and Bowie were the age when most couples would just be having their first child. She knew that being teen parents would always carry a stigma, or at least raise eyebrows, but she did her best to ignore it. Their family was different than a lot of families in Shadyside, but their love for their little girl wasn't.

"Is she excited to be a big sister?"

"She's thrilled," Bowie said, beaming with pride. "And I know she's going to be great at it. she's an amazing kid."

"That's wonderful," the woman said with a genuine smile. "Both mother and baby's heartbeats are strong. Would you like to hear?"

"We'd love to," Bex said. She squeezed Bowie's hand. She was so excited for him. She'd been through this magical moment before, when she first heard Andi's heartbeat fourteen years ago, and the life growing inside her became real. It was something she'd never forgotten, and never would as long as she lived. It changed her forever. The moment she heard Andi's heartbeat, she instantly went from being a selfish kid, to loving someone selflessly. She couldn't wait for her husband to experience it for himself. It was all new to him.

"Here it is," the woman said.

Suddenly, the room filled with what sounded like galloping horses, a harmony of Bex's slower heartbeat, and the baby's faster one. Even though it wasn't Bex's first time hearing her child's beating heart, her eyes filled with tears. They pooled over, running down her neck. She turned to look at Bowie.

Tears were streaming down his face. Her heart swelled with love for her sweet, amazing husband. She only wished Andi were there to experience it with them. Their daughter was all that was missing from a perfect moment.

* * *

Andi always felt at home in the craft store. It had the same feel as Andi Shack. She could literally spend all day exploring the aisles and never get bored. She had a spring in her step as she and Cece walked through the automatic doors, and were met with her favorite store's familiar potpourri scent. And she was even more excited because before they left, Pops had slipped her a twenty dollar bill and told her to buy herself something.

"Do you want to start with the yarn?" Cece asked, always business first.

"Sure," Andi nodded, looking around, trying to take in everything around her. She was drawn to the bead section, and made a mental note to come back to it later.

They walked to the yarn section. The aisle stretched out before Andi, every color and texture imaginable. "Here's the baby yarn," Cece said. "Do you see anything you like?"

Andi chewed her lip as she looked over the skeins of yarn, all in soft pastel colors. "This," she finally said, choosing a variegated yarn, a mixture of white and several shades of pale blue. The picture on the label showed a finished baby blanket that reminded her of sea glass. When it was woven together, the pattern of the yarn worked out in uneven, patchy stripes. She imagined the blanket in the picture swaddling her new baby brother. "It's perfect!"

"Are you sure you don't want something more gender neutral?" Cece asked skeptically. "This green is lovely." She touched a skein of minty green yarn.

"No, I like the blue," Andi insisted. "It's perfect for a boy."

"And how do you know it's going to be a boy?" Cece asked. "Your mother doesn't even know the baby's gender yet."

"I just know," Andi said. "Sister's instinct."

"Honey, I just don't want you to put all your eggs in one basket," Cece told her. "I know you're hoping the baby will be a boy, but it may not be. I really think you'd be better off choosing green or yellow, or even this multi-colored yarn here." She held up another variegated yarn in pastel rainbow hues.

"Please, Cece?" Andi pleaded, clasping her hands together. She was holding onto the hope that her sibling would be a boy, and she refused to let it go. In the back of her mind, she hoped buying "boy" yarn would sway the universe in her favor.

"Okay," Cece sighed. "If you're sure."

"Thanks," Andi said, giving her a hug.

Cece also picked out a pair of knitting needles for Andi and a simple, beginner's pattern for a blanket. And before they checked out, Andi chose some new beads, and several rolls of duct tape. Their shopping trip was a success.

* * *

When they got back to Pops and Cece's house, Andi and Cece went out back to Andi Shack.

"I'll start the blanket for you," Cece offered. "I'm sure you'll get the hang of it quickly. You're so good at these things."

Andi watched closely as her grandmother put on her glasses and began to knit, and she listened as the older woman patiently explained what she was doing.

"Are you ready to try now?" Cece asked her at last.

"I think so," Andi said, tentatively, as her grandmother handed her the needles.

"Give it a try. I'm right here if you need any help."

Andi made a stitch, imitating what Cece had done.

"That's right," Cece praised.

She frowned. "It doesn't look as good as yours, though." She wanted every stitch to be perfect for such an important gift.

"Make it a little looser," her grandmother corrected.

They worked side by side. Andi dropped more than a few stitches, but Cece helped her take them out and fix them. It was cozy, just the two of them. And soon, they had finished almost two whole rows.

Andi jumped when there was a knock on the door of Andi Shack.

"Andi?"

"It's Bex!" she gasped. "Don't come in!" she called. "I'll be right out!"

"Okay," her mother answered.

Andi carefully tucked the blanket and yarn away in a trunk and set her knitting needles on top of them. Then, she and Cece ducked under the doorway, into the backyard.

"There you are," Bex smiled. "Working on my surprise? Can I have a hint?" She elbowed Andi playfully in the side.

"Mom!" Andi cried, giggling. "I'm not telling you what it is. So don't even try to get it out of me."

"I wouldn't dream of it," she winked. "I'm just teasing you."

"Good," Andi nodded. "Because what happens in Andi Shack _stays_ in Andi Shack."

"Andi Mack and the Crafting Shack of Secrets," Bex said dramatically.

"Mom," Andi groaned at her mother's joke, laughing as Bex reached out to brush her hair back from her forehead.

"How did your appointment go today?" Cece asked her daughter.

"It went great!" Bex told her. "The baby is doing fine. And look!" She turned so her mother could see her from the side.

"How adorable,"Cece grinned. "And look at you! You're glowing!"

"I'm going to have to get some maternity clothes soon," she said. "I noticed my clothes are getting tight."

"Are you having enough sex?" Cece asked her, seriously.

"Mom! What the _heck?!"_ Bex cried, horrified. She felt herself blush, even though she was used to her mother's personal questions.

"It's healthy for the baby," Cece said matter-of-factly. "It's scientifically proven. Ask your doctor!"

"Bowie and I are fine in that area," she assured her. "Not that it's any of your business."

"And you'd better not be riding that two-wheeled death machine of yours," Cece went on, unfazed.

"You mean my motorcycle?"

"Of course," Cece nodded. "You know how I feel about you riding that thing alone, Rebecca, but now you're carrying my grandchild."

"Don't worry, mom," Bex said, softening. "I won't ride it. I promise." She took the sonogram picture out of her pocket. "Look at this, you guys." She held the print out to show her mother and daughter.

Cece put her glasses back on. "Aww," she gushed, studying the picture closely. "It's precious."

"Here's the baby's head, and here's it's legs," Bex said to Andi, pointing out the fetus's shape in the grainy image.

"Wow," Andi breathed. "It looks so small."

Bex nodded. "According to the doctor, it's only about the size of a lime right now. Can you believe you were that small once?"

"No." Andi shook her head. "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"It's too soon to tell," her mother explained. "Next time I go, we should be able to find out."

"I think the baby has Bowie's cheeks," Cece offered.

Andi titled her head to the side, thoughtfully. "Really?"

"Mark my words," Cece nodded. "We have a little Bowie on the way." She squeezed Andi's shoulder. "And you look more and more like Bex every day."

"Thats a huge compliment," Andi smiled, glancing at her mom. She wanted nothing more than to grow up to be as fun, cool, and beautiful as her mother was.

Bex took Andi's hand in hers and squeezed it. "Well, mini-me. You ready to go home? Your dad wants to have an indoor picnic tonight, and I'm starving."

"So am I," Andi said.

* * *

When they got home, Andi, Bex, and Bowie spread their takeout dinner out on the living room floor, and ate on piles of pillows, surrounded by the soft flicker of Bowie's candle collection. Indoor picnics were a family tradition; they had them at least twice a month.

While they ate their Chinese food, Andi told her parents about Cyrus' latest installment of Tater Theater, and Bowie told them about the eight-year-old he just started giving guitar lessons to at The Red Rooster.

"Can we watch a movie?" Andi asked, once they were finished cleaning up.

"I don't see why not," Bex said. "it's Friday night. Go get into your PJ's, and we'll pick something out."

"Nothing scary," Andi reminded her, as she started toward her room. Her parents loved horror films, but she hated them.

"You mean you don't want to watch the sequel to _Shh!?"_ Bex asked with a mischievous wink.

"No way!" Andi cried. "The first one scarred me for life, thank you very much."

"Wait!" Bowie said excitedly, turning to his wife. "They made a sequel to _Shh!?"_

Bex nodded. "Oh, yeah! This time, the psychotic librarian hunts down her victims from a traveling bookmobile. _She's evil on wheels…"_ she added in a deep voice, imitating the narrator from the movie trailer.

"How did I not know that?" he gasped. "We have to watch it sometime!"

"I am _not_ listening to you guys," Andi said, plugging her ears and hurrying into her room.

When she returned, her mom and dad were sitting on the couch, waiting for her. Bowie had made a bowl of popcorn, even though they'd just eaten a huge meal. The candles were blown out, and the room was darkened.

She sat down between her parents, and snuggled under the blanket they were sharing. Thankfully, for Andi's sake, they'd chosen a reasonable PG13 movie to watch, with nothing too gory or violent. As the movie started, though, Andi found she was having trouble getting into it. She tried, but her mind kept wandering elsewhere.

She glanced over at Bex, who was softly rubbing her baby bump, her eyes trained on the TV, and doubt began to creep into her heart, even though she didn't want it to. Andi loved her mom and dad so much, and some of the happiest times she'd ever had in her whole life were nights like these, when it was just the three of them together in the apartment, dancing, watching movies, cooking, eating… it didn't matter what they did, or how simple it was. They always had a great time. And she was struck with the realization that in a few short months, things would never be the same. It would never be just the three of them again. There would be a baby in the house, demanding Bex and Bowie's time, love, and attention. Life as she knew it was about to change once again.

She tried to squelch her bad feelings, and focus on the movie, but she couldn't. The TV screen blurred as her eyes filled with tears. Ashamed of herself, she tried to hold them back so her parents wouldn't see, but her eyes still stung, and her sadness still burned in her chest.

She was pulled from her negative thoughts when she felt Bex reach out and pat her on the knee. With a soft sigh, she cuddled closer to her mom and rested her head on her chest, needing to feel her arms around her. She could hear Bex's heart beating, and wondered if the baby was listening to it too, from the inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: To answer a question I received, asking whether or not I think Andi will end up pregnant as a teen like Bex someday, my answer is a resounding... maybe? I've thought about this scenario before, and I think it's possible. Everything she knows about dating and relationships has come from Bex and Bowie, teen parents themselves. And she has already picked up some of Bex's habits in her own relationships with Jonah and Walker, and clearly looks up to her mom for advice on how to handle boys. She has a lot of Cece in her, but she's still her mother's daughter. On the other hand, she would probably feel a lot more comfortable talking to open-minded Bex about birth control than Bex would have been going to Cece. Bex may have gotten pregnant so young because she didn't have what she needed, and didn't feel safe going to her parents about it. I don't think that would be a big issue with Andi.**

Chapter 5.

"Hey, Andi!"

"Hey, guys!" Andi had just finished breakfast when there was a knock at the door. She opened it to find Buffy, Cyrus, and Jonah standing on the porch.

"Are you ready to walk to school yet?" Buffy asked. Her cheeks were rosy with cold.

"Almost," Andi said. "I just have to get my stuff together." She normally met her friends on the sidewalk, but she was running a little late that morning. "Do you guys want to come in?"

Her best friends and her boyfriend filed into the apartment, all bundled up in their winter wear. Andi went to the hall closet to get out her warmest jacket and hat.

"Hey, you guys," Bex said from the table, where she and Bowie were sitting, finishing their own breakfasts before her doctor's appointment. "I haven't see you much lately. How's eighth grade treating you?"

"Great!" Buffy and Jonah both chirped.

"Fair," Cyrus added.

Bex laughed, standing up to bring her cereal bowl to the sink.

"Aww, you look so cute, Bex!" Buffy grinned. "How far along are you now?"

"Eighteen weeks," Bex smiled, rubbing her stomach, as Andi came back in the room. She was feeling a lot better these days. The morning sickness had mostly subsided, and she had a lot more energy, even if her ankles were starting to swell. She'd taking that over throwing up any day.

"You're so lucky, Andi!" Buffy gushed. "I've always wanted a baby sister or brother."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Jonah asked shyly, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"We don't know yet," Bex explained. "We're hoping to find out today."

"It's the big ultrasound," Bowie put in. "We're halfway there." He smiled proudly.

"I can tell you what it is now!" Cyrus announced. "I've successfully predicted the gender of all my cousins' babies. I'm kinda known as the baby whisperer."

"I've never heard anyone call you that," Andi said skeptically. "And I've been to your cousins' baby showers."

"Everyone step back," Cyrus said. "Give me some room." He walked up to Bex and placed the palms of both his hands on her round belly, just above her belly button, and closed his eyes.

Bex blushed, as Bowie snorted back a laugh. "Well, this morning took an interesting turn," she teased, a little uncomfortable with having a fourteen-year-old boy's hands pressed to her stomach. She gently pried his fingers away.

"It's a girl," Cyrus said knowingly. "The baby whisperer has spoken."

Andi felt her face go pale. "Are you sure? How can you possibly know?"

"I just know," he said, sure of himself. "You'll see."

Bex placed her hand on Cyrus' shoulder. "Well, if you're right, I'll treat you guys to baby taters and milkshakes."

"I'll hold you to it," he said.

"Guys, can we go now?" Andi asked impatiently, shifting her weight from one foot to another.

"We really better," Jonah said, looking at his phone. "It's getting late."

Andi kissed her mom and dad goodbye, then let Jonah take her by the hand. She walked side by side with him, trying not to look at Cyrus.

Finally, her friend caught up with her. "So, are you excited about getting a baby sister?"

Andi ignored him.

"Andi? Earth to Andi!" He waved his hand in front of her face. "Hey! What's wrong?"

Andi stopped walking. "I am _not_ talking to you, Cyrus."

* * *

"I can't believe we're having another girl," Bex told Bowie, her joy bubbling over. "Another sweet, pink, adorable baby girl." They were just leaving the obstetrician's office, and her ultrasound had gone better than well. She and the baby were both thriving, and they could see their child's image on the monitor clearer than ever now; they'd even gotten to witness the fetus sucking it's thumb. But the icing on the cake was finding out that their baby was a girl. The news brought on tears of joy for both of them.

"I was hoping for a girl," Bowie smiled.

"Me too," she admitted. "Andi was so much fun. I would have been happy with a boy too, though, of course." She paused thoughtfully. "Hey! Do you think Cyrus really is a baby psychic, or whatever?"

Bowie laughed. "I don't know. He had a fifty-fifty chance at being right. But I guess you owe him those baby taters either way." He helped her into her jacket, and they left the doctor's office. It was a bitter day, and a few lone snowflakes drifted through the air, falling slowly, then melting as soon as they hit the ground. As soon as they stepped outside, they could see their breath frozen in front of them.

"Maybe the next one will be a boy?" he said casually as they walked down main Street.

Bex raised her eyebrow, but couldn't help smiling. "You want to have more kids?"

"I think three is a good number," he winked. "Two beautiful girls, and a boy to carry on the Quinn name."

"If you want three kids, we're gonna need a bigger apartment," she laughed. "We're already on top of each other as it is."

As they walked down the sidewalk, Bex moved closer to Bowie's side for warmth, trying to match pace with his longer legs. A snowflake stuck in his hair, perfectly formed, like the paper snowflakes she remembered making in elementary school art class. They passed the ice cream shop, which was closed up for the season, and her stomach growled. Suddenly, she had a strong craving for a scoop of the shop's homemade fudge chunk in a waffle cone. With sprinkles.

"Bowie," she sighed, stopping. "The baby wants ice cream."

"Ice cream? Bex, It's November," he said with a laugh. He watched a snowflake land on her nose.

"I know," she sighed. But the thought was already in her head, and it was all she could think about. "But the baby wants what the baby wants." She shrugged. "I have no control."

"No control. Sure," Bowie teased, tickling her side. He was a soft touch for Bex, though. It was those brown eyes of hers. They made him melt. He knew he would find whatever she wanted and give it to her, if it was humanly possible. "Let's go find some ice cream."

The shop was closed, of course, so they ended up going to The Spoon. The diner didn't normally serve ice cream in the Fall and Winter, but after Bowie explained that it was for his pregnant wife, they made an exception and served him two cones. He got chocolate for her, and strawberry for himself.

Walking hand in hand, they licked their cones in the frigid air. "That looks good," Bex said, gesturing to her husband's strawberry cone.

"It is," he nodded. "You want a taste?"

"No way!" She shook her head. "You'll smash it in my face!"

"I will not, " he promised, suppressing a mischievous smile.

"I know you," she said, laughing. "You pull the same trick on me every time."

"But that was before you were with child," he pointed out, playfully. "I'd never smash ice cream in the face of an expectant mother."

She narrowed her eyes. "I don't trust you."

He groaned. "Do you just want to trade?" he asked. "It's okay if you do. I don't even like strawberry that much, but our choices were limited."

"Well, if you're offering," she shrugged.

He passed her his cone and took hers, as they approached the bakery. Suddenly, he was struck with a great idea. "We should tell Andi the baby is a girl in a fun way!"

His wife looked at him, intrigued. "What do you have in mind?"

"We should do- what do they call those things? A gender reveal party?"

It was Bex's turn to groan. "Those seem so pretentious, though. And we can't afford to spend money on a big party."

"It doesn't have to be a big occasion," he said. "Super-intimate. It can just be us, Andi, and maybe your parents. And cupcakes," he added with a wink. He smiled his signature, dimpled smile.

She pondered his idea for a moment. "Okay... I like it."

* * *

"Can you guys tell us what the baby is already?" Cece pleaded. "We're dying to know!"

It was later that evening, and Bex, Bowie, and Andi had gone to Pops and Cece's for dinner and the big reveal. Bex cradled a small bakery box protectively in her arms. "Okay, okay," she said. She looked up at Bowie, and he gave her a small nod. "But we're not going to tell you what the baby is... Andi is," she added dramatically.

"Me?" Andi looked to her parents, confused. "I don't know what it is. You haven't told me yet. Which is torture, by the way!"

Bex and Bowie laughed. "You'll find out when you open this box," Bex explained. "If the cupcakes have blue frosting, it's a boy. And if they're pink, it's a girl." She set the box gently on the table. "Now, the moment of truth."

Andi looked down at the box nervously, then up at her family. Her mom and dad, and her grandparents, were gathered around her, waiting. _Please, please be blue_ , she thought to herself.

Her hands shook and her heart sped up as she slowly lifted the lid. Bex and Bowie were watching her, smiling expectantly. Holding her breath, she looked down, into the box.

Five cupcakes sat inside, frosted in fluffy pastel pink peaks. "Oh," Andi said quietly, at a loss for words. Her heart ached with crushing disappointment. "It's a girl!" She smiled the best she could manage, though tears filled her eyes. "Congratulations, guys!" She hugged her parents tight. "I'm so happy for you! I really am."

"We're happy for you too," Bex said, squeezing her in her arms. "We love you so much, and we can't wait to see you be a big sister." She kissed Andi's forehead. "You're going to have so much fun!"

"Now that we know what the baby is, we can start planning a baby shower," Cece added. "You can decorate, Andi."

"Did you guys get a new sonogram picture?" Ham asked. "Let's see!"

"Sure do," said Bowie. He held out the print to show his mother and father-in-law. "Take a look at our little girl!"

 _"I'm_ your little girl," Andi said sadly, so quietly no one heard her. She tried to swallow the enormous lump that had formed in her throat. While everyone was busy looking at the sonogram print, she slipped out the back door to Andi Shack.

Once she was safely inside, she opened the trunk that held her unfinished baby blanket. By now, she was almost halfway done with it. Sitting down, she touched the soft blue knit as tears spilled down her cheeks. Taking a shaky, regretful breath, she slowly began unraveling the beautiful yarn she'd once loved so much. Soon there was a pile of it in her lap.

"Andi? It's Cece." Her grandmother poked her head in the doorway of the shed.

Andi quickly brushed her tears away. "I want to be alone right now."

Cece ducked under the door anyway, letting herself in. Her eyes widened. "Andi! why are you taking your blanket apart?" she asked. "You worked so hard on it!"

"It's all wrong now," she said, holding the tangled yarn in her hands. "I should have listened to you and got yellow or green. Or _pink_ ," she added, frowning.

Cece sat down next to her. "Girls can like blue, too. This yarn is lovely. I know pink is traditional, but Bex has never cared about what's traditional. She'll love this blanket, because she loves _you_ , and you _made_ this with your own two hands. It's a gift from your heart."

"I didn't want the baby to be a girl," Andi shakily admitted. "I wanted a _boy_. I asked the Universe for a boy."

"I know you did," Cece nodded.

"And you told me not to get my hopes up," Andi said. "And again, I didn't listen to you."

"Honey, I know you're disappointed," the older woman said gently, taking her granddaughter's cold hands between her own. "But you can't wish for a baby to be the gender you want it to be. You get what you get. And once the child comes, and you see it for the first time, you won't even care which sex it it, even if it's not the one you were hoping for. You'll already be in love with it. You'll see."

Andi's eyes filled with fresh tears. She dried them with the sleeve of her sweater.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" Cece asked. "Why was it so important to you that the baby be a boy?"

Andi shrugged. "I don't know."

Her grandmother frowned. "I know you well enough to know when you aren't telling me the truth."

She sighed deeply. "It isn't fair," she said softly.

"What isn't fair?" her grandmother asked, furrowing her brow.

She shrugged, struggling to come up with the words to express what she was feeling, while sparing Cece's feelings. "I _love_ you and Pops," she began. "Don't ever think I don't. You guys were good parents to me, and I appreciate all you did. But sometimes I wish I got to grow up with Bex and Bowie. They're my mother and father, and there's like this whole history with them that's missing in my life. It's like there's a hole in my heart that nothing can ever fill up."

"This baby gets to be born into a happy family, with both of her parents, and I didn't," she continued. "So it's just kind of hard for me to see my mom and dad being so excited about having another baby. It wouldn't have been so hard if it were a boy, because I'd still be their only little girl. But now a littler girl is coming, and she'll never be missing anything. I don't know... it's hard to explain." She hugged herself, chilled by the cold.

"You wish it could have been you," Cece said knowingly. She looked down for a moment, then back to Andi. Her eyes were damp. "Honey, If I'd known how much my decisions would hurt you one day..." she said with a sigh. "I thought I was doing what was best for you back then. But I'm not sure of that anymore. I'm sorry."

"What should I do?" Andi asked her. "I don't want to feel this way. I don't like it." She knew it was wrong that her friends were more excited about her sibling than she was, and she hated the way she'd treated Cyrus earlier. Plus, she loved her mom and dad more than anything. She wanted to feel as close to them as always, but it was hard when doubt was always in the back of her mind.

Cece moved closer to her granddaughter, and wrapped her arm around Andi's shoulders. "I know it's hard to see your mom and dad love another child who's coming into the world in such different circumstances than you did," she said. "It's okay to feel a little jealous and sad. But I really think you should let them enjoy this, Andi. Your mom and dad are _so_ happy. They really deserve to be this excited. Bex never got to do all the typical pregnancy stuff. She never had a baby shower, or any of that. And Bowie never got to experience your birth at all. So see, there's something that's been missing in _their_ life, too. I think this experience is something they need, and it means _everything_ to them that you get to share it with them. This is their second chance to be the parents they _wanted_ to be for you."

"But," she added. "I promise you, it won't change how much they love you. It _couldn't_. And Maybe... just maybe... being involved with giving _this_ baby girl the start in life you wish _you_ had will help you heal, too?"

"I hope so," Andi said softly, though deep down, she was still unsure.

Cece stood up and reached for her granddaughter's hand. "Come on back inside, Andi. Celebrate with your parents. It's too cold to stay out here."

"Will you help me fix the blanket?" Andi asked, wiping away the last traces of her tears.

Cece nodded. "Of course I will." She placed her hand on Andi's shoulder, guiding her back to the house.

* * *

"Bex, I've been thinking," Bowie said that night, after they'd come home and Andi had gone to bed.

"Uh-oh." She looked up at him from the book she was reading. "Should I order pizza?"

He shook his head, his lips hinting at a smile. "It's nothing bad, don't worry. I was just thinking about what you said earlier. I know you were just joking about us needing a bigger apartment, but it makes sense. We _do_ need more space."

Bex sat up straighter. "But this is our home!" she protested. "It's Andi's and my first home on our own." She didn't know why she suddenly felt so emotional about their stupid little apartment, but the thought of leaving it brought tears to her eyes. "We have so many memories here."

"Don't cry, baby," Bowie said. "I was just tossing the idea around. But we can always make new memories," he promised, wrapping her in a hug. "I know you like this apartment, but realistically you must know we can't live here forever. Andi's getting older, and the baby won't be a baby forever. "

"And lets face it," he added with a wink. "It's us. There _will_ be a third baby, whether we plan on it or not. And right now, we don't have any privacy as a couple. It's a miracle that we were able to conceive a child at all. Don't you want a bedroom of our own, where we can go at the end of the day, and just unwind, and be together?"

"That does sound nice," she admitted. "Sleeping in a bed that we don't have to fold up every morning." She sighed. "But you know cost is an issue. We're barely making ends meet, and a bigger apartment will cost more." Their current apartment was the only one she could afford on her income, and only because the landlord had had mercy on a struggling single mom, and didn't charge her a security deposit. They had Bowie's income now too, but even that didn't stretch very far when groceries were bought and bills were paid.

"You let me worry about that," he said. "Where there's a will, there's a way. But if I do find us a a decent place we can afford, would you at least consider it?"

"Yeah," Bex said. "I guess I would. If it had a good vibe, like this apartment does."

"I'll see what I can do." He kissed her square in the middle of her forehead. "I love you, Bex."

"I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Andi walked down Main Street, past all the little shops, her book bag slapping against her hip. Finally, she came to Cloud Ten, and let herself in, waving to Bex. "Hey, mom!"

"Hey, kiddo," Bex nodded. "Ready for our shopping date?" She was sitting down, with her shoes off and her feet up.

"Are you sure you feel up to it?" Andi frowned. She and Bex had made plans to go to the thrift store and shop for maternity clothes after school, but her mom looked tired to her.

"I'll be okay," Bex said. "My feet just hurt. And my back." She arched her back, stretching it out. "Luckily it's been a slow day. Anyway, I _have_ to go. I need clothes. Especially for work. I'm outgrowing everything."

She nodded. Her mom's baby bump seemed to be getting bigger every day. The shirt she was wearing now stretched across it, tight.

Bex bent down, trying to reach for her shoes.

"Let me help you!" Andi said. She knelt down and put Bex's shoes on her swollen feet.

"Thanks, Andiman," she smiled. "You're the best." She reached her hand out for her daughter to help her stand. "Well, you ready to go?"

"Yup," Andi nodded. "I'm ready."

"Mom, I'm heading out!" Bex called to Cece, who was in the back room somewhere.

"Okay!" her mother called back. "Have fun!"

* * *

Nine Lives was Andi's _second_ favorite place to go, after the craft store. She loved the eclectic, slightly cluttered feel, and the loud music playing on the speakers. She hummed along to the song that was playing as she sorted through racks of hanging clothes, trying to find something for her mom.

"This is so cute," she said, holding up a polka-dotted maternity dress. "I'd wear it if I were pregnant."

Bex tilted her head to the side, studying the dress. It was very much Andi's style, but not so much hers. "I don't know if it's really... _me_ ," she said honestly. "Anything in black?"

"I don't think they make maternity clothes for bikers," Andi giggled. She had to admit, she was having a great time; thrift shopping was something she and Bex loved to do together. At least that hadn't changed.

"We should design our own line!" Bex laughed. "We'll make millions."

"Better yet," said Andi, holding her hands up dramatically for emphasis. "Biker wear _for_ babies. Little leather jackets... boots."

"I love it!" Bex flipped through the rack of clothes for the second time, nothing really catching her eye. "Everything is so _cutesy_ ," she sighed, wrinkling her nose. "Don't they have anything for _cool_ moms?"

"You have to find something," Andi said, as she continued her search. "You need clothes."

"You're right," she nodded. She took a pair of jeans with a tummy panel off the rack. They were a little _mom_ -ish, but not awful. "If I get these, do you think you could make some holes in them, give them some style?"

Andi inspected the jeans and nodded. "Please. Give me a challenge."

"Okay then," Bex winked. She grabbed another pair, as well as a black baby-doll top, which wasn't really her style (but at least it was black), and a couple solid colored shirts and oversized sweaters. As an afterthought, she picked up the polka-dotted dress. "You know, this is kind of growing on me."

Andi nodded, pleased. "Red is your best color. That's why I liked it for you." She looked down at her feet. "Hey, mom?"

"Yeah?" Bex was holding the dress up to herself in front of a full-length mirror.

"Will we still do things like this after the baby comes?" She looked at her hopefully.

Bex squeezed daughter's shoulder. "Of course we will," she told her. "This is our thing."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart." She ruffled Andi's hair lovingly.

As they were paying for the clothes, Bex spotted Cyrus and Buffy walking down the sidewalk. "Hey! There's your friends!" She hurried to the door. "Guys, wait up!"

Buffy and Cyrus turned back to meet them. Andi diverted her eyes in shame as Cyrus gave her a pained look. They had spoken a few words to each other at school that day out of necessity, but she hadn't properly apologized to him for being mean to him the day before.

"You guys headed to The Spoon?" Bex asked, oblivious to the tension between Cyrus and her daughter. "Cause Andi and I were gonna grab a bite. Now is as good a time as any to make good on my promise to you, Cyrus."

"You really don't have to, Bex," Cyrus said. "You don't owe me anything."

"Nonsense," she winked. She'd always had a soft spot for Andi's quirky friend. "You accurately predicted that my baby was a girl. A promise is a promise. And besides, Mama wants some baby taters."

"Okay, then," he smiled. "Thanks."

"Sounds great!" Buffy agreed.

"And Andi, text Jonah," Bex said. "He's invited too."

Bex grabbed her shopping bag, and Andi and her friends followed her in the direction of the diner. As they walked, Andi and Cyrus fell behind a few steps, far enough that they could talk quietly without being overheard.

"Listen, Cyrus," Andi said, breaking the awkward silence.

"You mean you're talking to me again?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Andi sighed. "Cyrus, I'm so sorry for the way I treated you yesterday. You didn't deserve it. I was a terrible friend."

"What did I even do?" he asked. "I don't get it."

"You didn't do _anything!"_ she assured him. " _I_ was the one who was wrong. I was just mad because you said the baby was going to be a girl, and I knew you were right."

"And that's a bad thing because...?"

She kicked a stone on the sidewalk. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Always," he said.

She looked up at the overcast sky. "I'm really confused right now. Sometimes I'm happy about the baby, and sometimes I'm not. I'm all mixed up inside." She chewed her lip thoughtfully. "I've been trying not to feel that way, but sometimes I can't help it. It's just that Bex and Bowie and I _just_ became a real family. I haven't even had them to myself for a year. I don't know if I'm ready to share them with another kid. Especially a girl."

"You're worried she'll take your place," he guessed, accurately.

She nodded, without meeting his eyes.

"Andi, that's really normal," he said. "A lot of kids feel jealous when a new baby comes. Ask any one of my four shrink parents."

"Thanks, Cyrus," she smiled.

"Have you told your parents how you feel?" he asked. "They can't help you if they don't know what's wrong."

She shook her head. "No. I can't tell them. It would only hurt them, and it wouldn't change anything anyway. Promise me you won't say anything to them?"

"I won't," he promised. "But for what it's worth, in my experience, there's always enough love to go around. If I can love all four of my parents the same, I bet your parents can love you and the baby the same."

"Maybe they can," she said. The words sounded unconvincing, even to her, but she wanted to believe them so badly. "But anyway, again, I'm _so_ sorry. I shouldn't have taken my problems out on you. Can you please forgive me, so we can go back to being best friends again?"

"You're already forgiven," he smiled, as they walked through the diner door.

* * *

"Andi?" said Bex, as she kicked off her shoes and sank down on the couch. They'd just gotten back from The Spoon, and she was exhausted from the short walk home. She'd forgotten how tiring pregnancy can be. Then again, maybe it was because she'd had more energy at seventeen than at thirty? But her body was definitely feeling the strain, and only at four and a half months. The eighth and ninth month were going to be interesting.

"Hmm?" Andi turned to her.

"I need to tell you something, but you have to promise me you'll keep an open mind and not get upset."

Andi frowned, worried. "Okay..." She sat down beside her mother.

"Your dad and I have been talking, discussing the possibility of moving to another, bigger apartment. How would you feel about that, if that was something we were able to do?"

Andi's heart sped up. She hadn't seen this coming at all. "I don't want to leave my friends and Pops and Cece..."

"You wouldn't have to," Bex promised her. "We wouldn't move out o the area. Your dad and I have our jobs, and I know you like your school and your friends."

"I _like_ this apartment," Andi said. "I know it's small, but it's our home."

Bex nodded, not at all surprised that Andi's feelings mirrored her own. "I like it too. I wouldn't even consider moving if we didn't have to, but we need more space, with the baby coming. The four of us can't live comfortably in a one-bedroom apartment. I rented it for just you and I, and our family has outgrown it."

Andi sighed. "Why does everything have to change all the time?" Her eyes stung with hot tears. Her day had been going so good, and now it was ruined. In spite of herself, her resentment toward the baby bubbled up again. She knew it was unfair; the baby had no control over what was happening, but she didn't think moving would have crossed her parents' minds if it weren't for her imminent arrival.

"Nothing's for sure yet," Bex said. "It all depends on if we can find a place we can afford that's decent."

"Then is it wrong to hope we don't find a place?" Andi asked.

"Come on, don't be like that," Bex sighed. "I'm too tired to argue." She held her arms out for her daughter. "Come here."

Once the young girl was settled at her side, Bex spoke. "You and I are a lot alike, more than people realize. We're both sentimental; we cling to the places and things we love. And we've had some great times here. But you know what? This was just an empty apartment until we _made_ it a home. We can make a new place feel like home, too."

Andi began to protest, but then she remembered her talk with Cece. She swallowed her bad feelings deep down. "I guess you're right."

"All that really matters is that our family is together," Bex told her. She pressed her lips to Andi's forehead, then reached down to rub her belly. The baby wasn't actually kicking yet, but she could feel the pressure of her moving in her womb. It was a comforting feeling. She couldn't wait until the baby really got moving though. Andi had been very active, and feeling her kick was her favorite part about being pregnant.

"Maybe it will be an adventure?" Andi said quietly, resting her head against her mom's shoulder.

Bex smiled. "That's the spirit." She and Andi sat together in thoughtful silence, when Bowie walked through the door.

"Bex!" he said. "I need to talk to you." He lowered his voice. "About the _thing_ we talked about last night."

"If it's about moving, Andi already knows," she told him. "We were just talking about it before you came in."

"That's great!" he grinned. "Because I may have found us a potential place. And you won't believe where it is."

Bex sat up straighter. "Where? Is it close by?"

"Uh, yeah. Very close by," he said with a mysterious smile. "You know Mrs. Hennessy in the apartment next door?"

"Yeah," she said. She had met and talked to their elderly widowed neighbor on several occasions. She was a nice woman, and never failed to compliment Bex on how quiet and polite Andi was. Last Christmas, she had baked them sugar cookies.

"I was helping her bring her garbage cans in, and I mentioned to her that we were thinking of getting a bigger place," Bowie explained. "And she told me that she's at the top of a waiting list to move into assisted living soon."

"Aww. I'll miss her," Bex lamented. "She's so sweet."

"Me too," her husband nodded. "But she told me that if we want it, she'll ask the landlord to give us first pick of her apartment. She let me look at it, and it's nice Bex. It's the mirror image of our apartment, except that there's a second bedroom off the living room. And the best part is, there's this little alcove in that bedroom that would fit a crib perfectly. This has to be a gift from The Universe."

"Andi, could you let me and your dad talk in private for a minute?" Bex asked, glancing down at her daughter.

"Yeah," she got up, and went off to her room, shutting the door behind her.

Once she was gone, Bex turned back to Bowie. "This place almost sounds too good to be true. How much is it?"

"It's a few hundred dollars more than our place," he admitted, sheepishly.

"We can't afford that," she said, disappointed. "We can barely afford this place. I'm starting a new business, and soon we'll have another mouth to feed. Children are expensive."

"I know," he sighed. "It's just that it's _so_ perfect for us. It has everything we need in a place, it would be an easy move for you in your condition, and less of an adjustment for Andi."

"It sounds great in theory," she said. "I just don't know how we'd make the rent."

"I know it's not what you want to hear," Bowie said, hesitantly. "But maybe..."

"Don't say it," she groaned, bracing herself for what she knew he was about to say.

"Maybe your parents could help us out until we get some money saved."

"Absolutely not," Bex stated. "I'm not going to them."

"They wouldn't mind," he pointed out. "They know things have been tough. And the worst they could say is no."

"They've done too much for us already," she argued. Celia and Ham regularly helped them with bills and groceries. They always seemed happy to do it, but part of Bex always worried that every time they asked her parents for help, it was just one more tally mark on Celia's list of why she was an unfit mother. If she never said it outright, she was surely thinking it.

"If you feel that strongly about it, we won't ask," Bowie relented. "But I still think that apartment is meant for us. I don't want to say no to it yet. Maybe I could ask for more hours at work, or even get a second job?"

"I don't want you to work yourself to death for me," she said, shaking her head.

"I would do anything for you," he told her. "I can handle an extra part-time job. Trust me. I know this will work out somehow." He sat down next to her. "Give me those feet," he winked.

Bex smiled, and lay back on the couch, putting her legs on his lap. She sighed with relief as he rubbed her sore, swollen feet.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Bex looked around the tiny apartment, which was now nearly empty. It was just after Christmas, and a lot had changed over the past month. Mrs. Hennessy had moved, Bowie had found a second, part-time job- at a pet store of all places!- and they finally had just enough money coming in to move into the apartment next door, even if things would be tighter than ever, financially.

She was happy about moving, really. Even just that one extra bedroom would make a world of difference to them, space-wise. But the move was bittersweet. Their apartment was part of she and Andi's history. It was the place where they really became mother and daughter; where Bex grew up and became a real adult.

Standing in the kitchen, she smiled wistfully. She was standing in the exact same spot where she'd been when Andi had called her 'mom' for the first time. Andi had been so much smaller back then that Bex, in her joy, could pick her up and spin her around in her arms. Now, a year later, Andi was almost as tall as her, and close enough to her size that they could share clothes and shoes. How was it possible that her baby had grown so much so fast, right before her eyes? When Bex first arrived home, Andi still looked and talked like a little kid. Now though, she was becoming a beautiful, poised young woman, with her own thoughts and opinions.

Sighing, Bex wandered into the living room, her footsteps echoing on the empty walls. She spotted a piece of leftover tinsel on the floor, shining in the morning sunlight, where their Christmas tree had been. She struggled to squat down and pick it up, but finally gave up. Her belly was getting too big to bend over comfortably.

She surveyed the room. It looked so much bigger without her sofa bed in it. Her dad had brought over her old bed from the house, for her and Bowie to sleep in, now that they had a room to put it in. She would be glad to sleep in a real bed- it would certainly be more comfortable during her last few months of pregnancy. And she was grateful that she and Bowie would finally have some much-needed privacy, but she and Andi had had a lot of fun times in that cozy living room; hanging out in their pillow fort, giving each other makeovers, and even just staying up into the night, talking, until Andi fell asleep next to her. Her eyes became misty.

"Hey, baby," Bowie said, coming up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, breathing in the scent of her hair.

Bex came out of her trance. "Oh. Hey."

"We're almost moved in," he told her, planting a kiss on her cheek. "I just need to grab the last few boxes. Your dad and I just set up the bed, so you can lay down and relax before work."

"Thanks," she smiled, leaning against him. "I just feel bad that you guys have to do all the work."

"Don't feel bad," he said. "We can handle it. Don't you even try to carry anything." He kissed her again. "You okay?"

"Just feeling a little sentimental," she told him, honestly. "I'm going to miss this place. I know it's silly, but I can't help it."

"It's not silly," he said, squeezing her shoulders. His eyes twinkled, as if he were thinking of a secret joke. "But why don't you come over to the new apartment with me? I think you'll like what you see."

"Okay," she shrugged. Bowie lifted up two stacked boxes effortlessly, and she followed him next door. She entered the new apartment, not quite knowing what to expect. Even so, she was still unprepared for what she saw. She sucked in her breath, taking it all in.

"What do you think?" he asked. "Do you like it?"

"It's perfect!" she exclaimed. She'd seen the apartment empty, of course, but Bowie had obviously been hard at work since she saw it last. He'd arranged the furniture, and some of her things, almost exactly as they had been in the old apartment, so it all felt new, yet familiar. Her eyes welled with tears, and her heart filled with intense love for him. She stepped into his arms and hugged him. "It's beautiful, Bowie."

"Your dad and I did it," he said, combing his fingers through her hair. "I knew you and Andi were sad about moving, so I took pictures of all the rooms before we packed, so I'd remember where everything goes."

She hugged him again, tighter. "You don't know what this means to me. This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

He smiled bashfully. "You know I'd do anything for you. You're my girl. I love you."

"I love you too," she nodded, craning her neck to give him one more kiss.

"Let's go see the rest," he said, gesturing for her to follow him.

He showed her around the apartment. She walked carefully, stepping around boxes that hadn't been unpacked yet. The new apartment really was a mirror image of the old one. That would take some getting used to, but it was clear that Bowie had taken great care to make the changes as easy as possible. Although, he had thoughtfully left most of Andi's things packed so she could decorate it any way she wanted and make it her own. Bex knew their daughter would appreciate that.

"Last but not least, our room," he said proudly. "Close your eyes. No peeking!" he said with mock sternness.

Bex complied, squeezing her eyelids tight. She heard him open the bedroom door, and then he took her by the hand and guided her inside.

"Okay. You can open them."

She opened her eyes, blinking. "It's beautiful!" she breathed. The main room was about the same size as Andi's, so it was fairly small, but it had that sweet little nook that would serve as their baby's nursery. Bowie had made the bed with fresh linens, hung her wall-hangings up, and had even set her favorite framed photo of Andi on the nightstand. He'd hung their wedding photo over the dresser.

"You really like it?" he asked. "Because you can change whatever you want."

"It's exactly how I'd decorate it myself," she told him honestly. "I love it."

"I'm so glad," he said. "All I want is for you to be happy and comfortable."

"Is it okay if I rest for a while now?" she asked, reaching to massage the small of her back.

"Sure," he said. "Of course!" He pulled the covers back and fluffed the pillows. Bex kicked her shoes off and got in bed, sighing with relief. "Sit with me a while?"

"I'd be happy to," Bowie winked. He was anxious to get more unpacking done before he had to leave for work and Andi got home, but if Bex needed him, he'd gladly take a break. He sat down on the edge of the bed. She looked up at him with tired eyes, and he reached down to caress her cheek, smoothing back wisps of hair from her face.

"Bowie, give me your hand," she said quietly. "Quick."

He let her take his hand, and she placed it flat on her stomach. "The baby's kicking. Do you feel her?"

His face lit up when he felt their child move. "Whoa! That's amazing!" Bex had recently started feeling the baby kick, but he'd never been home when it happened. Until then. He kept his hand on her belly, unable to take it away.

"I'm so excited to see her," she told him. "I can't wait."

"Me either," he smiled. " I can't wait to hold her, and rock her."

Bex glanced across the room at the alcove. "Her little nursery looks so empty," she mussed. "I can't wait until we have something to put in it."

"It'll be full soon," Bowie promised her. Ham and Celia had already told him they were buying her a crib as a shower gift, and he had a few surprises for her, too.

He bent down to kiss her. "But you, my love, should get some sleep now." He squeezed her hand. "I'll set your alarm for three hours, so you'll have enough time to get ready." She looked worn out. He'd rather she didn't go to work at all that day, but she'd insisted on at least a half-day, and he knew they needed all the money they could bring in.

He tapped the time in on her phone and set it on the nightstand. "Call me if you need anything, okay? I'll be unpacking in the kitchen."

She nodded. "I will."

He stole one more kiss, then left the room, leaving the door ajar.

Once Bex was alone, she snuggled deeper into her old, familiar bed. next thing she knew, she was sound asleep.

* * *

"This is so crazy!" Andi said, coming into the new apartment, setting her backpack down on the floor.

"Shh!" Bowie whispered, tapping his lips. "Your mama's sleeping."

"Sorry," Andi whispered in reply.

"What's crazy?" he asked, quietly.

She went into the kitchen, where he was working. "It's like stepping through the looking glass," she explained. She remembered being a little girl, and looking into the big mirror in Cece's living room at another, backwards living room. She'd always wondered what life was like in that mirror world, as if it were some kind of parallel universe. "It looks just like the old apartment, but everything's on the opposite side."

"Pretty cool, huh?" Bowie grinned. "You like it?"

"I actually do," she admitted, taking a stack of plates out of a box and putting them in the cupboard. "I didn't want to move at first, but I think I'll like living here."

Bowie glanced at the bedroom door, making sure his wife hadn't stirred. "I have a surprise for Bex. You want to see?"

"Yeah," Andi nodded.

"It's in your new room." He gestured for her to follow him to the back of the house.

She noticed that her bed had been set up since she left for school, but the rest was a wonderfully blank slate.

Her father opened her little closet and lugged out a wooden rocking chair.

"Wow," Andi breathed. "Where did that come from?"

"My mom," he explained, proudly. "I picked it up from her house this morning. It's an antique. All the babies in the family have been rocked in it."

Andi's face fell, and her good mood dampened, as once again she was reminded of her missing piece. "Except me."

Bowie flushed with guilt. "I'm sorry, baby girl. I didn't mean it like that." He reached out to ruffle her hair. "I'm an idiot."

"It's okay, dad," she sighed, giving him a reassuring hug. "It's a beautiful chair. Mom will love it."

"It'll be yours someday," he pointed out, hoping to ease her hurt feelings. "When you grow up, you can rock your own babies in it. And you can sit in it whenever you want."

Andi studied a muddy black scribble on the seat. "What's that?"

"I colored on it with crayon when I was a kid," he told her. "Never could get the mark out."

"That's cute," she smiled. "It needs a big bow or something. Like the ones people put on new cars."

"That's exactly what I was thinking!" he exclaimed. "I just haven't had a chance to buy one."

"I can make one," she offered. "It won't be as big as the ones people put on cars, but I have all kinds of ribbon at Andi Shack."

"I can drop you off at Pops and Cece's on the way to work," he said. "In the meantime, I'm gonna hop in the shower. Keep an ear out for your mom, if she needs anything."

"I will," Andi promised. She watched her dad leave the room, then she sat down in the rocking chair, and rocked it softly back and forth. Suddenly, she remembered her little pink baby blanket, and she wanted to hold it. She hopped up, and started opening boxes, digging through them frantically. But she couldn't find it anywhere.

* * *

A few weeks after they moved into the new apartment, Andi awoke to see a moving truck outside. It was parked in the yard when she went to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Looks like someone's moving in," she said to Bowie, pouring herself a bowl of cereal.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Looks like it."

"Hmm," Andi said, taking a sip of her juice. "Where's mom?"

"She went into work early," her father told her. "She said to tell you good morning, and to give you this." He bent down to kiss her on the forehead.

Andi smiled sadly. Her mom often went into Cloud Ten early on weekends now. Both her parents were working more and more, another side-effect of the baby coming. She missed lazy Saturdays with Bex. They always used to spend the day together.

She finished her cereal and put the bowl in the sink. "I'm bored," she sighed.

"Well, I've got to get to work," her father told her. "Want me to drop you off in town? Maybe some of your friends are around?"

"Nah," she said. "But thanks." She happened to know that Buffy was out of town, and Cyrus and Jonah had plans.

"The landlord said the new neighbors have a girl about your age," Bowie offered. "Maybe you could introduce yourself?"

Andi shrugged. "Maybe."

Bowie took a plate from the cupboard and piled some of the chocolate chip cookies he'd made the night before on it. "Take these over to her," he said. "Make a new friend."

"Okay," Andi relented. "I'll go." It might be fun to meet someone new.

"That's my girl," he smiled. He planted a kiss on top of her head. "See you later, baby. I love you."

"Love you too," she nodded.

After her dad had gotten in the Grease Mobile and driven away, Andi got dressed and combed her hair. She wrapped the plate of cookies in foil and carried it outside. Crusty snow crunched under her boots as she walked down the steps.

She spotted a little girl, about six or seven, playing in the front yard, trying to roll the snow into a snowman. Unfortunately, it was the wrong kind of snow; the powdery kind that didn't pack well.

The girl noticed her, eyeing her curiously. She had pale blond hair in a ponytail, and her cheeks were red from the cold.

"Aww. You're so cute," Andi smiled warmly. "I'm Andi, your new neighbor."

The girl looked at her suspiciously. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"That's a good rule to have," she nodded. "But it's okay to talk to me. I don't bite."

The child continued to stare, unsure, but her blue eyes lit up with amusement.

"I brought some cookies for you," Andi said, holding out the plate. "My dad and I baked them. My dad says there's a girl my age here. Do you have a big sister?"

The small girl nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, can I meet her?"

She nodded again, then ran to the door, throwing it open. "Amber! Come outside!"

"Amber?" Andi said quietly, a sinking feeling in her stomach. Then, her worst nightmare was confirmed as Amber, the Snorpion herself, came to the door.

"Andi?" Amber cried, apparently just as shocked as she was. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I _live_ here!" she said.

"But I thought you moved."

"To the apartment next door," she clarified. "We needed more space."

"Great," Amber said, rolling her eyes. "I'm going to be living next to the wax-murderer. I better sleep with one eye open."

"She's not a wax-murderer," Andi argued, defensive of Bex. "Stop calling her that." She'd heard the whole story about Amber's eyebrow. She knew the waxing mishap wasn't Bex's fault.

The smaller girl tugged on Amber's arm impatiently. "Avery, get lost!" she shouted, pulling her arm away.

"But I want a cookie," Avery pleaded. She had Amber's wide-set dark blue eyes and round face. Andi realized she should have seen the resemblance right away. It was uncanny. Avery didn't have that sneaky look in her eyes, like her older sister had, though.

"Take them inside and leave us alone," Amber snapped. She took the plate from Andi and shoved it at her younger sister. Avery went inside, looking hurt.

"I didn't know you had a little sister," Andi said, glancing at the apartment door.

"She's a pain," the other girl told her, pushing a sheet of long blond hair over her shoulder. "Isn't your mom knocked up? I saw her outside her salon yesterday, and she looked as big as a house."

"She _is_ pregnant," Andi told her. "She's having a girl."

Amber snorted. "Good luck. Once the little brat comes, you'll never get a moment of peace again. Not to mention you'll become your parents' built-in babysitter."

"It can't be that bad," Andi said. "Avery seems cute."

"All I do is work and watch her," Amber told her. "And I have to share that tiny bedroom with her, too. Do you think that sounds fun?"

Andi didn't think Amber really expected an answer. "Why did you guys move here?" She wasn't trying to pry, but she was genuinely curious.

A strange look clouded Amber's face, but it quickly disappeared. "Not that it's any of your business," she said. "But we're downsizing."

"Oh," Andi said quietly, unsure of how to respond. "I guess it _would_ be kind of hard for four people to live together in that apartment. It was pretty crowded with just me and my mom and dad."

"It's only three people," Amber corrected. "My parents split up."

Andi sucked in her breath. "Amber, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." She couldn't imagine what Amber must be feeling. She would be crushed if her mom and dad ever separated, though she didn't believe they ever would, they were so obviously in love.

"I don't _want_ you to feel sorry for me," the older girl told her matter-of-factly. "Just stay on your side, and I'll stay on mine."

Her pity for Amber quickly evaporated. "If that's what you want, fine." She started to turn away, then had a change of heart. "But if you ever do want to talk, you know where to find me."

Her words hung in the air with her frosty breath. Amber had already walked away.

Andi went back to her empty apartment, feeling troubled. She wished someone were home, so she'd have somebody to talk to, or at least give her a comforting hug. She wasn't used to feeling so lonely.

She opened her closet, where the rocking chair sat inside, waiting for Bex's baby shower the following weekend. It now had a big pink bow fastened to the back; she'd made it herself. Carefully moving the bow aside, she sat down in it and rocked, letting the rhythmic creaking of the floorboards sooth her. She wished for her baby blanket more than ever, but it was still missing.

* * *

"You look like someone popped your balloon."

"Huh?" Andi looked up at her father. She had been picking at her spaghetti, lost in her own thoughts. It was dinner time now, but she didn't feel any better. She had spent much of the day sulking, replaying her conversation with Amber over and over.

"What's wrong, kid?" Bowie asked.

Andi sighed, twirling noodles around her fork. She was determined not to upset her mom and dad, as she'd promised Cece, but they would find out her news sooner or later. "I went to meet the girl next door, and it was Amber! We live next door to the Snorpion!"

"Oh, man," Bex said, taking a sip of her water.

"Of all the houses in Shadyside, why did she have to move here?" Andi asked.

"Well, there's nothing we can really do about it," Bowie gently told her.

"We could move again?" she suggested, although she didn't expect them to agree.

"Yeah. Not happening," Bowie laughed. "We're here to stay for as long as possible."

"Then what am I going to do?" she asked them.

"Well, kiddo," Bex said. "I know it's not what you want to hear, but you're going to have to learn to live with Amber."

Bowie nodded. "Part of growing up is learning how to deal with difficult people. Be the better person. Maybe she acts the way she does because she needs a friend?"

"She basically told me to stay away from her," Andi replied. "So I don't think we're going to be braiding each other's hair and telling secrets any time soon."

Bex laughed. "I'm sorry, Andi. I know you've been through a lot with Amber. But your dad is right. And maybe you won't even have to see her much. We're going to be pretty busy soon. I'm gonna need lots of help with the baby."

"I guess so," she nodded. Amber's prediction came to mind. _'You'll never get a moment of peace again. Not to mention you'll become your parents' built-in babysitter.'_ She swallowed those thoughts with her last bite of food. Amber was wrong; she had to be. Bex and Bowie wouldn't take advantage of her like that. And she didn't mind helping her mom. Amber was just trying to scare her, she decided. That was exactly the kind of thing she would do.

She cleared her plate, and took Bex's to the sink, too. "Can we have a movie night tonight?" she asked. She need a distraction, something fun to take her mind off things.

Bex looked unsure. "I don't know if I'm up to it tonight, honestly. I think I'm just going to lay down for a while."

Andi felt deflated, but she managed a smile. "That's okay. Another time."

"It's a date," her mother smiled. She gave Andi a hug and a kiss. "Goodnight. I love you."

"Goodnight," Andi nodded. "I love you too." She watched her mom go to her room, holding her back.

"You and I could still watch a movie," Bowie offered.

Andi shrugged. "That's okay, dad. But thanks. I think I'm just gonna go read."

"Alright," he said. "I'll be out here doing the dishes if you need anything."

"Okay. Thanks." She crossed the apartment to her new room. Somewhere next door, she heard voices, maybe Amber and her mom, arguing. She hoped little Avery was having a happier first night in her new home than her mother and sister were.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

"Hi, Avery!" Andi called, coming up the front walk, on her way home from school.

"Hi, Andi!" The little girl waved, a soggy pink mitten flopping on her hand. She was playing in the snow near the edge of the yard, even though it was a frosty cold day.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" Andi asked her, concerned by how close to the street she was.

"Just playing," Avery told her. "There's not enough snow to build a fort." She no longer distrusted Andi, and often ran up to chat with her or her parents when she saw them outside.

"There's will be soon," Andi promised. "Just wait." She looked at the little girl's red, chapped cheeks. "You look cold. Do you want to come in with me and have some hot cocoa?"

Avery glanced at her apartment door. "I have to ask Amber. Hold on." She ran to the door. "Amber!" she shouted. "Can I go to Andi's?"

"I don't care!" Amber called back. Andi could see her inside, sprawled on an armchair, texting on her phone. She'd barely looked up.

"I can go!" Avery chirped, running back to Andi with a big smile on her face. She grabbed the older girl's hand, pulling her along.

"We have to be quiet," Andi explained softly, as she unlocked the door. "My mom isn't feeling well, and she's resting." Bex had texted Andi earlier saying that she'd come home from work early because she had a headache.

"I'll be super quiet," Avery whispered, following Andi inside.

Andi helped her out of her wet coat, hat, mittens, and laid them by the radiator to dry. "You look like a little snowgirl," she laughed, showing her to the table.

"Andi, is that you?" Bex called from her bedroom.

"Yeah!" she called back. "Stay put, Avery. I just want to let my mom know you're here."

She hurried to the bedroom, where Bex was propped up in bed. "Mom," she said softly. "Amber's little sister is here. Her mom is working, and I don't think Amber watches her very well. I promise we won't bother you. I hope it's okay I invited her in."

"It's okay," Bex smiled. "She can come over any time."

"I'm going to make us some cocoa," Andi told her. "Do you want some?"

"I'd love some," Bex smiled. "Thanks."

Andi went back to the kitchen, where her little guest was waiting. She heated some water and made the cocoa, then set a plate of Oreos between them. "Help yourself."

Avery tentatively chose a cookie and twisted it in half, licking the creme in the middle. Andi smiled to herself. She ate Oreos the exact same way. "How do you like your new apartment so far?" she asked.

"It's pretty okay," the little girl told her. "But I liked my old room better. It was pink, and it had big princess stickers on the walls." Her face became sad as she spoke.

"Did you know your new room used to be my room?" Andi asked her. "I used to live where you live."

Avery's blue eyes widened, her sadness forgotten. "Cool!" She took a sip of her cocoa. It left a chocolate mustache on her upper lip. "I still loved my old room more. But it's better here cause mommy and daddy don't fight all the time now," she confided. "They used to yell a lot. I didn't like it."

"That must have been hard," Andi said softly. She knew Amber's parents fought. But she never knew Amber wasn't the only one affected by it.

"I used to get scared and cry sometimes," Avery admitted. "Amber too."

Andi held her mug close, letting it warm her cold hands. It felt weird to think of Amber scared and crying; it gave her an almost sick feeling. "I'm sorry, Avery."

She shrugged. "Can we make something?"

Andi smiled, her melancholy thoughts fading. "Avery, you're a girl after my own heart."

"What does that mean?"

"It means we like the same things," Andi explained. "Be right back."

She hurried to her room and returned with a plastic bin of craft supplies. "You can use whatever you want," she told her.

"Yay!" the little girl cried. She covered her mouth with her hands. "Oops. I forgot I was supposed to be quiet."

"It's okay," Andi said. She understood getting excited about craft stuff. She sat down and began taking supplies out of the box. "What do you want to make?"

Avery chewed her lip thoughtfully. "I want to make a card for your mommy, so she'll feel better. Your mommy's nice."

Andi smiled warmly. "She'll love that. In fact, I think I'll make her a card too."

They worked together, chatting companionably. Avery was so easy to talk to, and so eager to please. The only other kid around her age that Andi had any experience with was Morgan, who was disagreeable and always acted bored. She was the polar opposite of the sweet kid sitting across from her. "Do you and Amber ever make things together?" Andi asked, sprinkling glitter on her card.

"Nope," Avery replied, pulling the cap off a red marker. "Never."

"That's too bad," Andi said. She could see that the younger girl was enjoying herself, and she was a pretty good artist for a six-year-old.

Avery carefully colored a heart in with the marker, then picked up a sheet of stick-on rhinestones. "Amber never plays with me. I wish you were my big sister, Andi. You're fun, and you're not mean to me." Her chin trembled, as if she were about to cry.

Andi's heart ached. "That means a lot to me, Avery. I'd love to have you for a sister, too." She set the bottle of glue down thoughtfully. "You know, I'm going to have a little sister soon. My mommy's going to have a baby. That's why she isn't feeling good."

She picked some dried glue off the nozzle of the bottle. "I've been kind of worried that I won't be a good big sister, but you just made me feel a lot better about it."

"You'll be the best big sister in the whole world!" Avery promised. "I hate Amber. I want to put spiders in her bed." She giggled gleefully.

"Avery, that's not nice to say," Andi gently scolded, keeping a stern face, though she was giggling on the inside.

"I finished my card!" the little girl finally announced. "Looky!" She held it up proudly.

"That's beautiful," Andi smiled. The card was pink and covered with rainbow-colored hearts and stick on gems. "Do you like mine?" Andi had drawn a slice of pizza with glitter, thinking Bex would get a kick out of it.

"I love it," Avery nodded.

"Do you want to write something in yours?"

Avery frowned sadly. "I can't write very good yet."

"I'll help you," Andi offered, picking up a purple marker. "What do you want it to say?" Avery dictated, and Andi wrote the message in her own neat handwriting:

 _"Dear Bex, Feel better soon! Love, your friend Avery."_

"That's really nice," Andi smiled.

"What are you gonna write in yours?" the younger girl asked.

She thought for a moment, then jotted down, _"Dear Mom, Here's a 'pizza' my heart. Feel better! Love always, Andi."_

When she read her message out loud, Avery laughed, tilting her head back. "That's funny."

"Let's go give them to her." Andi led the little girl to her mom's room. "Mom? Can we come in a minute?"

"Yeah," Bex answered from her bed. "Come on in."

"We made these cards for you," Andi told her. "They were Avery's idea." She handed the cards to Bex.

Bex looked them over, a bright smile on her face. "Thank you, girls. These are beautiful. I love them!"

"I hope you feel better," Avery said in a shy voice.

"Thank you so much, sweetheart," Bex said, her eyes shining happily. "That means a lot to me. Can I have a hug?"

Avery nodded, and Bex held out her arms. The little girl climbed onto the bed and hugged her tight, laying her head on her shoulder; it was a hungry hug, as if it were the first one she'd had in a long time.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Andi ran to answer it. It was Amber. "Oh. Hey."

"Hey," Amber nodded. "Where's Avery?"

"She's visiting with my mom," Andi told her, glancing back toward the bedroom.

Amber snorted. "She'd better have both of her eyebrows."

Andi rolled her eyes. "I'll get her."

She went back to Bex's room. "Avery, Amber is here. She wants you to come home now."

"I don't wanna go home," Avery said, her chin trembling again. "I wanna stay here."

Andi put her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. Don't cry. You can come over and play again. Even tomorrow, if you want."

She rubbed her eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah!" Andi smiled. "I'll show you how to make a necklace out of macaroni."

"Promise?"

"I promise," Andi nodded. She took her by the hand. "Let's go."

Amber was waiting impatiently in the doorway. "Finally! Get your coat, brat. It's time for dinner."

"I'm _not_ a brat," Avery said under her breath. She tugged her coat and mittens on. "Bye, Andi."

"Bye," Andi waved. She glanced up at Amber. "Bye."

"See ya," Amber nodded, ushering her little sister out the door.

When they were gone, Andi went back to her mom's room. "Do you want some company?"

"From you," Bex smiled. "Always."

Andi nodded and climbed into the bed beside her. "How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad, kind of tired," Bex told her. She glanced at her cards, which she'd proudly displayed on the nightstand and smiled. "That Avery is a cutie. Are you sure that sweet little girl is related to Amber?"

Andi laughed. "I know, right?"

Bex reached out to brush her hand against her daughter's cheek. "You're good with kids. I don't think I knew that about you."

"I feel bad for her," Andi said. "She seems really lonely." She often felt lonely herself, coming home to an empty apartment every day. But she was a teenager, and she could take care of herself. She couldn't imagine what it would feel like to fend for herself at six. Sure, Avery had Amber, but she didn't seem like she was much of a comfort to the little girl.

"Then it's good that she has you for a friend," Bex told her. "And spending time with her will be good practice for when your little sister comes."

Andi drew closer to Bex, snuggling against her. "I never thought of it that way."

* * *

"Wake up!" Bowie whispered in Bex's ear. "It's baby shower day!"

Bex stirred in bed, groaning. "What time is it?"

"8:30," her husband told her, smiling. "We have to get up and around. I have to help Ham get the food ready. And there can't be a party without the mama."

"I'm getting up," she grumbled, noticing he was already showered and dressed. How did he have so much energy in the morning?

Bowie bent down to kiss her. "Andi and I have a pre-baby shower surprise for you in the living room."

"I'll be right there," she told him.

After he left the room, she went to her closet. She reached for her usual clothes, then stopped. She _was_ going to a party in her honor. And Aunt Mei would be there, so she knew her mom would be holding her to a higher standard. Maybe she should dress up a little? Deciding, she pulled the polka-dotted maternity dress off it's hanger and slipped it over her head. Then, she turned to look at herself in the mirror. To her surprise, she loved it on. She brushed and styled her hair, then put on some makeup and earrings. Finally, she opened the bedroom door and stepped into the living room.

"Mom!" Andi cried. "You're wearing the dress!" She clasped her hands together happily.

"Bex, you look beautiful!" Bowie added.

"I really look okay?" she asked. "It's not too much?"

"No way!" they both replied.

Bowie came over and wrapped her in a hug. "You look gorgeous, baby. I'm a lucky man." He kissed her cheek so he wouldn't muss her red lipstick. "Hold on. I'll go get your surprise."

He went to Andi's room and came back with the rocking chair. "This is for you, honey," he said proudly. "It's just one of the gifts I have for you today. It's a family heirloom. I hope you like it."

"I made the bow!" Andi added, beaming.

Bex touched the high back of the chair, tears filling her eyes. Everything made her cry these days, a side-effect of the pregnancy hormones. She'd actually cried over a _peanut butter_ commercial the night before. Bowie and Andi had laughed at her, but the commercial was just so cute and sweet, she couldn't help getting emotional. "I love it," she sniffled. "It's exactly what I need!" She hugged Bowie, then Andi.

"We love you, sweetheart," Bowie told her, drying her tears.

"I love you guys too," she told them.

"I'll put it in the nursery when we get home," her husband promised. "But we'd better head out now. The mini quiches aren't going to bake themselves."

* * *

"I don't wanna go to The Spoon! It's boring!" The second they stepped out the door, they were immediately greeted by Avery whining to an angry looking Amber.

"You're going, even if I have to carry you," Amber told her, hands on her hips. She glanced at her phone. "Hurry up. You're going to make me late."

"I don't care," Avery cried, jutting her lower lip out in a full-on pout. Her little purple snow boots were firmly planted on the porch.

"Well, that's too bad," Amber snapped. "I'm in charge, and you do what I say."

Avery stuck her tongue out. "I hate you. I wish you weren't my sister!"

"Well, I wish you were never born," Amber shot back.

Avery began to sob.

"Is everything okay?" Bex called. She glanced at Andi and Bowie, who also looked uncomfortable with the scene unfolding in front of them.

Amber turned around, and gave her an annoyed look. "We're fine. I have to work today, she has to come with me, and she knows it. She's just being a baby."

"I am not!" Avery howled. "I want mommy!"

"Tough. Mom's working, so you're stuck with me."

"Amber, would it be okay with you if Avery came with us to my baby shower?" Bex asked, feeling sympathetic toward the little girl she'd grown fond of, and strangely, a little sorry for Amber as well. "We're on our way there now. It can't be easy for you to watch her while you're trying to work, and she might like to go to a party."

Amber gave her a surprised look. "You'd just take her? I can't pay you or anything."

"It's no problem," Bex assured her. "I'd love to have her there."

The older girl looked down at her small sister. "What do you say, brat? Do you want to go with them?"

"Yeah!" Avery cried. She grabbed her backpack off the porch and ran to Andi, grabbing her hand.

"Thanks," Amber shrugged.

"We'll be at my parents' house," Bex said. "It's just a few blocks away. Andi can text you the address."

"Okay," Amber said, sticking her hands in her jacket pocket. "Well, I've gotta go." She hurried away as if she were afraid they'd change their mind.

* * *

"What's a baby shower?" Avery asked, as Andi helped her unbuckle her seat belt.

"It's a party people throw for new moms," Andi explained, as they walked up Cece's front walk. "There's food, and games and stuff. It's fun!" She vaguely remembered her cousin Ling's baby shower, when she was expecting Ronald, even though she was very young when he was born. It had been her job to pass Ling her gifts.

"Is there cake?"

"You bet there's cake," Andi winked.

They rang the doorbell, and Cece met them at the door. The house looked like a cotton candy factory exploded. Everything was decked out in pastel pink balloons, flowers, and streamers. "Wow, mom!" Bex exclaimed. "You really went all out!"

"Why not?" Cece smiled, proudly. "Today's your special day."

"It's beautiful," Bex told her, touched. It was a little too pink and frilly for her tastes, but she knew her mother's heart was in the right place, even if a big part of the effort was probably to impress Aunt Mei more than Bex herself.

"It really is, Cece," Andi agreed. "It's like a dream!"

"And who's your little guest?" Cece asked.

Andi put her hand on Avery's shoulder. "This is our neighbor, Avery. Avery, this is my grandmother, Cece."

"It's very nice to meet you," Cece smiled. She leaned down to whisper to Andi. "Do you have your gift ready?"

"I'm just going to get it now," Andi told her. She took Avery's hand. "Come with me. I want to show you my favorite place in the world."

The led the younger girl through the back yard to Andi Shack. Avery's eyes widened with delight when she saw it. "What is this place?" she asked, breathlessly.

"It's my special place," Andi explained. "I've had it since I was about your age. I come here to do my crafts, and listen to music, and sometimes just to think. Do you like it?"

"It's the best place I've ever seen!" the little girl cried, taking in the cluttered, colorful shack.

Andi laughed. "You know what? I think so too." They went inside, and she opened her trunk and took out Bex's baby blanket. "I knitted this for my mom. I'm going to give it to her today." She touched the blanket lovingly, folding it with care.

"I have a baby blanket almost just like that," Avery told her. "Except mine is pink. Look!" She unzipped her backpack, and pulled out a baby doll, swaddled in a handmade baby-pink blanket.

Andi recognized it immediately. "Avery, where did you get that?"

"I found it in my new room," she explained. "In the closet."

Andi reached out to touch it. "This is _my_ blanket. Cece made it for me when I was born. My mom brought me home from the hospital in it. It must have gotten left behind somehow when we moved." And all along, she'd assumed it was packed in one of their boxes somewhere in the new apartment, and would eventually turn up. "Avery, I'll make you a new doll blanket in any color you want, if I can have this one back. It's really special to me. I've been looking for it everywhere."

Avery looked down at her doll, thoughtfully, stroking the blanket with her fingertips. Then, she unwrapped it and handed it to her. "You can have it back, Andi."

"Thank you," Andi cried, giving the little girl a grateful hug. "And thanks for taking good care of it for me."

She set it on the futon, then wrapped the new blanket in tissue paper and put it in a sparkly gift bag. "You ready to go back to the party?"

* * *

"Hi, Aunt Mei," Bex said, hugging her aunt. "I'm so glad you and Ling could make it!"

"We wouldn't miss it for the world, sweetie," Mei told her. "You look great!"

"Doesn't she?" Cece gushed, rushing over. She placed her hands on Bex's shoulders. "Look at her. She's radiant!" She was glowing with pride. "Of course, I've always thought Bex was the beauty of the family. Such perfect features! And naturally, Andi is following in her footsteps. How could she not with such attractive parents?"

Bex blushed with embarrassment. _"Mom."_ She was fluent at reading between the lines of Aunt Mei and Cece's banter. If there were subtitles for real-life conversation, she knew Cece's words would roughly translate to something like _'Ha ha. My daughter is prettier than yours. I win!'_ She braced herself for Aunt Mei's inevitable retort.

"What?" Cece asked. "I can't brag about my only daughter?"

"Let her brag, Bex," Mei said calmly. "It's not often we get to celebrate such a joyous occasion with you. This baby will be a blessing as you begin your new life as a married woman."

 _Translation: at least my daughter didn't get herself into trouble in high school._

"What are you trying to say?" Cece asked.

"I'm just saying," Mei went on. "It's wonderful that you're grown and married this time around. Especially since Celia is a bit too _mature_ now to pass this one off as _her_ child." She laughed patronizingly.

Bex cringed. This was not going to end well.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Celia asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

 _Translation: Oh, you bitch!_

"Mom, Aunt Mei, can we not do this?" Bex pleaded. "I don't want you guys to argue on the day of my baby shower. This is a happy day! Can't we pretend to be a functional family for _one_ day?"

"You're right," Cece sighed.

"Thanks," she breathed, rubbing her stomach. "Now if you'll excuse me, baby's on my bladder. Gotta run."

She turned around. Andi was standing within earshot, watching sadly. Her heart sunk. Unfortunately, she knew that growing up in the Mack family, Andi was also very familiar with Aunt Mei and Cece's rivalry. She'd been witness to it at every family event throughout her life, just as Bex had been. And Andi was too smart not to understand what had really been said.

"Andi, walk me to the bathroom?" she asked, taking her daughter by the elbow. Once they were alone in the hall, she turned to her. "How much did you hear?"

"Basically all of it," Andi told her.

Bex reached out to squeeze her daughter's shoulder. "Look, don't listen to what Aunt Mei said. That's what they do. You know that. They brag to each other, and they trade passive-aggressive comments. And unfortunately, I'm an easy target for Aunt Mei, because she knows Cece is sensitive about... certain things."

"About you having me so young," Andi surmised.

"Yeah," Bex agreed, reluctantly. "But just remember, it isn't really about you or me. It's just Mei trying to get under Cece's skin. That's all. So just let it roll off your back. That's what I do."

"Okay," Andi said softly.

Bex bent down and gave her a kiss. "Now, I'm going to pee, and then we can get this party started!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

"Bex, honey, this is for you, from your mom and I," Ham said, pushing a big box with a bow on it to her. It was a brand new crib, still in it's box.

"Thank you, guys," Bex smiled, studying the picture on the box. "It's beautiful." She'd already unwrapped a car-seat from Bowie, a breast pump from Ling, and countless onesies, baby toys, and tiny dresses. Her back ached. Thankfully, the pile of gifts was dwindling down. She'd promised Andi she'd open her present last.

She picked up the next gift, and read the tag. "This one is from Aunt Mei." She opened the fancy paper carefully, to find the softest, plushest, most beautiful baby blanket she'd ever seen in her life. It was a rose-colored cable knit, as cozy as her favorite sweater. "Aunt Mei," she breathed. "I don't know what to say. This is- this is _beautiful!"_ She rubbed it to her cheek. "I want one in my size!"

The guests laughed, and Mei smiled proudly. "It's cashmere." Her way of telling Bex it had cost a small fortune.

Bex hugged it to her chest. "It's so warm. The baby will love it." She set it down next to her on the couch. "Okay, Andi. I'm ready to open yours. Let me at it!"

Andi shrank back. "You don't have to open it now if you don't want to. Maybe you'd rather wait until we get home?"

"I don't want to wait," Bex told her. "I know you've been working hard on something, and I bet it's amazing. I want to show it off!"

Andi held onto the bag. After seeing Aunt Mei's gorgeous, expensive gift, she was worried all her mom would see were loose strings, uneven stitches, and the wrong color. The blanket she'd made would look like nothing more than a silly craft project. She wished Bex wasn't making such a big deal of it. She was only making it more embarrassing.

"Andi," Bex asked again. "Please let me open it?"

Suddenly, Celia stood up. "Andi's right, Bex. You've had a lot of excitement for one day. Maybe you should wait and open it later, when it's just the three of you." She took the bag from Andi, and set it by her feet, so her daughter would understand that there wasn't an option.

Andi gave Cece a silent look of thanks. Cece winked back.

* * *

"I'm getting kind of nervous about the delivery," Bex admitted to Cece and Bowie. The party had ended a while ago, all the guests had gone home, and the family was in the kitchen, cleaning up. "Childbirth was the most painful experience of my life."

"I'll be there with you every minute," Bowie promised. "You can squeeze my hand as hard as you want."

"And I'll be there too," Cece added.

Bex paused. "Mom, I want you in the delivery room, but it's not going to be like it was the first time. Promise me?"

"Oh, I don't know what you're talking about," Cece said, putting a freshly washed dish in the drain-rack.

"How can you not remember?" Bex asked. "Mom, we were still arguing while Andi was crowning! If you could have pushed me off the table and given birth to her yourself, I think you would have."

"Oh, Rebecca, you exaggerate," Cece said defensively.

"Look, I need you with me when I have her. I just don't want this one to come into the world in chaos," Bex calmly explained. "No arguing or yelling."

Andi set down her dish towel. "Just admit it! No one was happy when I was born!" Tears burned her eyes. "But everyone's so happy about this baby. Lucky her!" She turned and ran out the back door.

"Andi, wait!" Bex called, starting after her.

"You stay," said Bowie. "Sit down for a while. I'll talk to her."

* * *

Andi hugged her pink blanket, as her body shook with sobs. Bowie found her like that, curled up on the futon, when he let himself into Andi Shack. He sat down by her feet, and reached out to touch her hair. "Andi?"

A tear slipped down Andi's chin and fell on the blanket. She turned her head away.

"I think I know what's going on," he said softly. "And if you want to talk about it, I'm here."

Andi sat up slowly, and Bowie reached out to wipe her tears away as they spilled down her cheeks.

"Talk to me, baby girl. Please?"

Andi's face crumpled. "I'm sorry, dad."

Bowie's heart ached. "Come here, baby." He pulled her into his arms and hugged her close. "Daddy's here. It's okay," he whispered, trying to sooth her as she cried on his shoulder. "I want to help you. But I can't unless you let me."

"I'm the worst," Andi hiccuped. "I'm jealous of the baby."

"Hey! You are _not_ the worst," he said firmly. "You're just a kid, and you have feelings. That doesn't make you a bad person." He held her hand tight. "You can talk to me, honey. I promise, you'll feel better if you get it all out."

"I just-" Andi began. "I wish you and mom could have been my parents since I was born. I love you guys so much. And I miss all the time we could have had as a family."

"I miss it too," Bowie confided. "It's hard knowing I never got to see you grow up."

"The baby will get to have you and mom for her whole life," Andi continued shakily. "You'll get to see her be born, and learn to walk, and talk, and everything. And she's a girl. It wouldn't matter as much if it were a boy. But what if you start to love her more than me?" Fresh tears rolled down her chin. "She'll be your favorite, because you'll get to raise her. She'll be your little girl now."

"Andi," Bowie breathed. "That will never happen."

"You don't know that," she sniffled. Now that she'd gotten her secret out, she couldn't stop crying.

"Yes I do," he told her. "Andi, even if I'd known you from the time you were born, I couldn't love you more than I do now. I'm going to love the baby, but I'll never stop loving you."

He paused, thoughtfully. "I wish I could change the past all the time. But sometimes, we just have to accept things for what they are, and know that everything is exactly the way it's supposed to be."

"What do you mean?" Andi asked him, soberly.

"Bex and I were so young when she got pregnant with you," he told her. "Just three years older than you. And if she didn't tell me about you, I know she had a good reason. She was telling you the truth when she said that I wasn't someone she could depend on. I wasn't back then."

"She could have just given you a chance!" Andi cried.

His throat was tight with emotion, as he shook his head no. "I broke her heart, Andi. I made a lot of promises to her, and I didn't keep any of them. She probably thought I would end up hurting you the same way. And she was probably right. I wouldn't have been the father you needed or deserved."

He forced himself to look his daughter in the face. "I loved Bex so much, and I would have married her back then if I'd known she was pregnant. But we were too young to be parents, and I don't think we would have lasted. And that would have been hard on you, growing up in a broken home. She gave you a wonderful gift when she gave you to Pops and Cece. She gave you the happy, stable childhood you _wouldn't_ have had with us."

"I know it's hard to hear. But she did the right thing." He looked down at his feet. "It's better that we waited until we were grown to get married and raise you. We're ready to be parents now. I would rather come in late and be the best dad I can be, than have you grow up feeling that I let you down. You guys are too important to me. Does that all make sense?"

"I guess so," Andi said quietly. She felt strange inside, like she felt the day Bex had told her she was her mother. Her brain felt like it was melting again.

"Just know that no one could ever replace you in my heart, or Bex's. You're our first baby, and nothing can change that." He gave her a hug. "You'll _always_ be my little girl. I love you more than all the stars in the universe."

"I love you too, dad," she said softly.

"Have you told mommy how you've been feeling?" he asked.

"No," she admitted. "I didn't want to upset her."

"I think you'd feel better if we had a talk with her," he said. "I know she'll tell you she loves you every bit as much as I do." He stood up and helped her to her feet. "Come on."

Andi walked back to Cece's house, holding her baby blanket in one hand, and Bowie's hand in the other. They found Bex in the living room.

"Bex, baby," Bowie said in a low voice. "Andi has something she needs to talk to you about."

"Sure," she said with a concerned frown. "What's up?"

"Let's sit down," Bowie said, guiding his wife and daughter to the couch.

"What is it, Andi?" Bex asked. "I'm listening."

Andi looked down at the floor. Her words were stuck, like peanut butter on the roof of her mouth. After a few moments, she took a deep breath and spoke up. "I've been feeling kind of sad lately. About the baby..."

Bowie reached out and gave her shoulder and encouraging squeeze. "You're doing good, honey. Keep going."

Slowly, Andi explained everything she'd been holding inside. When she was finished, she was in tears all over again.

"Oh, Andi," Bex breathed, moving closer to her. "How long have you been feeling this way? This isn't about the things Aunt Mei said, is it?"

Andi shook her head, sniffling. "No. I've been feeling like this since the day we looked at my baby stuff with Cece."

"That long?" Bex cried, her heart breaking. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings," Andi confessed. "Cece told me to let you guys enjoy this and be happy. I didn't want to take anything away from you."

"My sweet baby," Bex sighed, wrapping Andi in the tightest hug she could manage. Andi clung to her, craving comfort, as she slowly rocked her in her arms.

"I'm sure Cece didn't mean for you to bottle everything up," she said. "It's so sweet of you to want to protect our feelings, but if you're ever worried or sad about anything, you can _always_ come to me or daddy, no matter what it is, or what's going on in our lives."

"I'm sorry," Andi said.

"I'm sorry too," Bex told her. "I'm sorry I didn't see you needed me. I've been so distracted, I didn't notice." She softly kissed the side of Andi's head. "But you have nothing to worry about. Didn't I tell you you'll always be my baby?"

Andi nodded against her mother's shoulder, and Bex smoothed back her hair. "I meant it," she said, turning her daughter's chin up, so she could look her in the eye. "I love you so much, Andi. We have an unbreakable bond. Having you as young as I did, we're more than mother and daughter. We're friends."

 _"Best_ friends," Andi corrected. "Just don't tell Buffy and Cyrus."

"Cross my heart," she smiled tearfully. "But the point is, no other child I'll have could have the same relationship we do. I love you because you're you, and I love the new baby because she's her. Love doesn't divide, Andi. It multiplies."

She wiped a tear away with her sleeve. "Andi, I need you right now, more than ever. Having a baby is huge, and scary. I don't want to go through it without my best friend."

"I'm here for you," Andi promised. "And I'm here for the baby too. I don't want her to hate me, like Avery hates Amber. And I don't want to be the kind of sister Amber is. I want her to love me."

"She _will_ love you," Bex promised. "She's your baby too, you know. She belongs to all of us. And you'll always be the most important person in her life. Even when she's a moody teen and doesn't want anything to do with me or your dad, she'll worship the ground you walk on forever. That feels pretty cool, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Andi nodded. "It does." Slowly, she thought, the empty place in her heart was starting to mend. She could feel it. She hugged Bex. "Thanks, mom."

"You're welcome, baby." Bex squeezed Andi tighter, and for the first time, she noticed the tiny blanket, which had fallen to the floor. "What's that? Is this what I think it is?"

"Cece gave it to me a while ago," Andi said, handing it to her mother. "It was mine when I was a baby."

"I remember it," Bex said, holding the blanket to her chest. "I brought you home in this." Her eyes filled with tears all over again.

"I like to hold it when I'm sad," Andi told her. "It makes me feel better." She watched her mom cradle it in her arms as she cried. "Are you okay?"

Bex nodded. "I'm fine." She took a moment to compose herself. "Andi, I know you think that no one was happy when you were born. But that isn't true. It was the single happiest day of my life. It's true that there was some tension surrounding your birth, and labor did hurt. But as soon as you came into the world, all that disappeared. I've never loved anything as intensely and fiercely as I loved you the second the doctor laid you on my chest. You became my world. And Cece and Pops' too. You stole our hearts."

"I can't imagine what that was like," Andi realized. "But it sounds great."

"You'll find out soon enough," Bex told her. "When your sister comes, the love you'll feel for her will change you forever."

Andi glanced down at the sparkly gift bag that was still near the couch, unopened. "Mom? I'd like you to open my gift now. If you want to."

"You bet I want to," Bex smiled. "I've wanted to open it all day."

Andi gave her the bag, and Bex pushed back the tissue paper. She lifted the blanket out as if it were as precious as Aunt Mei's gift. "Oh, Andi."

"I'm sorry," Andi told her. "I know the color's all wrong, and I made some mistakes. I can make you a new one if you don't like it."

"Don't you dare," Bex said, shaking her head. "This is my favorite gift of all. I love it."

"You don't have to say that... " Andi said. "I know it can't compare to the blanket Aunt Mei got you."

"Is that why you wouldn't let me open it at the party?" Bex asked sadly. "Because you were ashamed of it?"

Andi looked down. "Yeah."

"I wish you'd have let me," she lamented. "So everyone could see how proud you make me. You _made_ this for me, Andi. Your love went into it. I'm gonna treasure it forever. This is the blanket I'm going to bring your little sister home from the hospital in."

"Really?"

Bex nodded. "This is the best present anyone has ever given me."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

"Andi, come here!" Bex chirped as her daughter passed through the living room. "The baby's kicking. Come feel!"

"Yay!" Andi said, hurrying to the couch. Bex was now eight months pregnant, and although Andi still had moments of doubt now and then, they were far and few between. She was warming up to the idea of having a little sister, and actually looking forward to the day she would arrive.

Bex felt her stomach with her own hand, then guided Andi's hand to where to movement was, pressing it against her. "Right there. Do you feel it?"

Andi's eyes widened when the baby rewarded her with a hard kick. "That's so cool," she breathed. "I know there's a baby in there. But wow… there's a whole real person in there."

"I know," she grinned, squeezing Andi with her free hand.

"I can't believe I used to be small enough to fit in there," Andi said, laying her head against her mother, her hand still resting on her belly. "It's so weird to think about."

Bex patted her baby bump. "Yup. This is the original Andi Shack."

Andi laughed. "So, are we going to call the baby 'the baby' forever, or have you guys picked a name yet?"

"That's a good question," Bex said, patting Andi's hand. "I've been thinking, Andi… and I think you should get to name her."

Andi looked up, surprised, "Me?"

"Yeah! Why not?"

"I don't know…" she fretted. "That's a lot of pressure. You and dad should choose the name."

"Why?" Bex asked. "I trust you. You're creative, and you have good taste. I want you to be a part of your sister's life every step of the way. Like I said, she's your baby too."

"Besides," she added. "You'd be doing me a favor. Your father wants to name the baby Hendrix."

 _"Hendrix?"_ Andi wrinkled her nose.

"As in Jimi. Please save our baby from embarrassment, Andi," she teased. "I'm afraid his second choice will be Ringo."

"Well, can I think about the name for a while?" she asked.

"Of course," Bex nodded. "Mull it over as long as you need. I'm sure I'll love whatever you pick."

Suddenly Bex's face paled, and she leaned forward, squeezing her eyes shut, as her abdomen clenched with pain.

"Mom, are you okay?" Andi asked, sitting up. "What's wrong?" Her heartbeat sped up with worry. She lay her hand on her shoulder.

Bex took a deep breath through her mouth. Her chest felt a little tight, as if she couldn't get enough air. "I'm fine, Andi. Don't worry."

Andi frowned. "Do you need a drink of water? Or do you want me to rub your back, or something?"

Bex nodded, her eyes stinging. She arched her back trying to relieve the pressure. "Water would be good. Thanks."

Andi hurried to the kitchen and filled a glass, then rushed back to give it to her mom. She sat down, rubbing Bex's back in slow circles, trying to sooth her.

"Thanks, Andiman." Bex took a sip, trying to calm herself, without alarming Andi any more than she already had. But even as the pain eased and disappeared, she wished Bowie were home.

When the pain returned a few minutes later, though, she knew she couldn't ignore it. "Andi, call your dad," she gasped. "I think the baby's coming."

* * *

"Hey, Shnoo," Ham said, sitting down next to Andi. Bowie had called him and Celia to come to the hospital. He'd volunteered to sit with Andi in the emergency room waiting room, while his wife and son-in-law were with Bex.

Andi looked up at her grandfather. "Hey Pops."

"How's my girl?" he asked, studying her sad face. "Are you okay?"

Andi shook her head. "I'm just worried about mom. It's too soon for the baby to come. What if something happens to them?" Her eyes filled with tears. "I'm scared." Even though she hadn't been thrilled about getting a new sister before, she would be devastated if anything happened to her. And she would be completely broken if anything happened to Bex. She wouldn't want to go on without either of them.

Ham wrapped his arm around her shoulders and hugged her. "Your mom is going to be okay, honey. I know she is. Bex has always had a will of her own. She's a fighter." He kissed the side of her head. "So don't you worry. It might not even be anything serious at all."

Andi rested her head against Ham's arm. Her grandfather could always comfort her when she was afraid. "Thanks Pops."

Finally, after what felt like hours, Bowie came back to the waiting room. Andi sat up straight. "What happened? Where's mom?"

Bowie sat down next to Andi. "She's going to be fine, baby," he assured her, giving her a hug. "She's okay. It was just Braxton Hicks."

"What's that?" Andi asked shakily. "Is the baby okay?"

"The baby is fine," he nodded. "It's just her body practicing for real labor. It's perfectly normal. She had to use the bathroom, but she'll be out in a minute." He looked back at the doorway. "In fact, here she comes now."

Bex walked into the waiting room with Cece holding her by the arm. She seemed perfectly healthy. Andi exhaled a deep sigh of relief. "Mom!" she cried. She jumped up to hug Bex as if she'd never let her go.

"I'm sorry I scared you, kiddo," Bex said, taking her daughter's face between her hands. "I didn't mean to."

"I don't care," Andi told her, burying her face in her shoulder. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"I'm not only okay, I'm starving!" Bex smiled, tousling Andi's hair. "Who's up for pizza?"

* * *

Andi and her parents were just picking up their take-out pizza when Andi's cell phone rang. She looked at the screen. It was Amber. Why would Amber be calling her? "Hello?" she said, answering the call.

"Andi," Amber said. Her voice had an odd edge to it. "Is Avery at your house?"

"I'm not at home," Andi told her. "We had to take my mom to the emergency room, and we're getting dinner. Why?"

"I can't find her anywhere," Amber explained in a rush. "I thought she might have went to visit you."

"Well, I'm on my way home," Andi replied. "I'm sure she didn't go far. I'll help you find her."

"Please hurry," Amber said, before hanging up.

Andi ended the call and turned to her mom and dad. "I have to get home. Amber can't find Avery."


	11. Chapter 11

They were home in a few minutes. Andi hurried out of the car and ran to the porch, where Amber was waiting. "Did you find her?" she asked.

"No," Amber shook her head. "She's not in the apartment. I looked everywhere."

"I can help you guys look around," Bowie offered. He turned to Bex. "Will you be okay alone for a little while, honey?"

"I'll be fine," Bex nodded. "Don't worry about me." She turned to Amber. "Do you need me to call the police?"

"I think I should look for her myself first," Amber told her. "She couldn't have gone too far. But thanks."

"Well, let me know if you need help," Bex said, hugging her coat tighter around her baby bump. "I hate to think of her out there alone in the dark."

Amber nodded. "I will."

Bowie turned back to Andi. "Let me help your mom in the house, and I'll be right back."

"Okay," Andi nodded. "Thanks, dad."

Bowie let Bex take him by the arm, and they slowly made their way up the icy front walk.

Once they were alone, Andi turned to her frenemy. "What happened?"

Amber looked down, ashamed. "We had a fight, and I lost my temper and yelled at her. She said she was going to run away, but I thought she was just bluffing, so I didn't really pay attention. I thought she might have ran away to your apartment."

"Maybe she's still around the building somewhere?" Andi suggested.

"I've been calling for her, but if she's hiding, she wouldn't answer me," Amber said. "She'd answer you, though."

"We'll look," Andi said. "Don't worry."

When Bowie returned, they walked through the crusty snow to the cluster of pine trees near the house, calling Avery's name.

"Avery!" Andi called. "Avery, it's Andi!"

"Avery!" Bowie called. "If you're hiding, you need to come out!"

"Avery!" Amber shouted, shivering with cold. "Avery! I'm sorry I yelled at you, okay? Answer me!"

They walked around the perimeter of the building, but Amber's sister was nowhere in sight. "We can drive around a few blocks in the car," Bowie suggested. "But if we don't see her, I really think we should call the cops, and your mom."

"I'm so stupid," Amber said. Her chin trembled the way Avery's did when she was about to cry. "My mom is going to kill me."

"It'll be okay," Andi said. "Don't worry. We'll find her." They followed Bowie to the Grease Mobile and got in.

They drove around their block and the next one, without seeing any sign of Avery, when Andi's phone rang again. "It's Cece," she told her dad. She answered. "Hey, Cece."

"Andi?" Cece said from the other end. "Can you explain to me why that little girl from Bex's baby shower is at my back door asking to use my bathroom?"

"What?" Andi cried. "She's there?"

"She certainly is," Cece replied.

"Keep her there, Cece," Andi told her grandmother. "We're on our way." She ended the call, and turned to Amber. "Avery's at my grandmother's house! She's safe."

Amber breathed a deep sigh of relief. "Thank goodness."

"Well, let's go get her," Bowie said, turning the car around.

* * *

They arrived at Celia's house, and Andi and Amber jumped out of the car. Cece met them at the door. "Come on in, girls. She's in the kitchen."

Avery was sitting at Cece's table, drinking cocoa and eating carob chip cookies, perfectly happy and safe.

"Avery, what are you doing here?" Andi asked.

"I ran away to Andi Shack," Avery told her. "I want to live there now."

"You stupid brat!" Amber cried, grabbing her sister's arm. "You know better than to run off like that!"

"Stop calling me names!" Avery shouted at the top of her lungs, slapping at Amber's arm. "I hate you!"

"Well, I'm not exactly fond of you right now," Amber shot back. "You scared the hell out of me! And don't think mom isn't going to hear about this."

Avery began to cry.

"Girls, maybe you should settle your problems later," Cece said gently. "For now, you should get this little girl home and in bed."

"Thanks, Celia," Bowie said.

"It's no problem," Cece nodded.

"Thanks," Amber said politely. She held Avery's hand so tight, the little girl's knuckles turned white. "Come on. Get in the car." She half-walked, half-dragged her sister to the Grease Mobile.

When they got back to the apartment, Avery ran inside. She'd refused to speak to Amber all the way home.

Andi began to follow her dad inside, eager to get warm, but instead, she turned back. "Amber, are you okay?" she asked. Amber sat huddled on the steps, her face in her hands. "You shouldn't be out in the cold."

"Just leave me alone, Andi" Amber said. "Please."

Andi shook her head. "No." She sat down beside her, even though the cold seeped through the seat of her jeans, chilling her to the bone. "Do you want to talk about anything?"

"No!" Amber snapped.

"No one can help you if they don't know what's wrong," she told her, thinking back to her conversation with Bowie at the baby shower. "That's something I've learned recently."

Amber sniffled. "I was just so scared when I couldn't find her. She's my baby sister!"

Andi's heart squeezed. She placed her hand on Amber's shoulder. "Well, she's safe at home now. And Cece took good care of her."

"She likes you better than me," Amber said. "And I don't blame her. I'm horrible to her." She dried her tears with her gloved hand.

"Why _are_ you so mean to her?" she asked.

"I don't know." Amber hugged herself. She was quiet for a long moment. "There are things you don't know, Andi."

"Well, I'm listening." She gave the other girl her full attention.

Amber looked up at the dark, clear sky. Her tears shone on her cheeks in the moonlight. "My dad lost his job because he drinks too much. And when he's drunk, he can be kind of mean."

A lump formed in Andi's throat. "I'm sorry, Amber. That's terrible."

"My parents fought all the time," Amber continued. "Sometimes when my dad was drunk, he'd hit my mom, or me and Avery. Then he left, and we ran out of money and couldn't pay for our house. That's why we moved here." Tears slid slowly down her cheeks. "I've been really angry about everything. And I guess I take it out on Avery, and you, and... everyone."

"I had no idea you were going through so much," Andi said softly, suddenly feeling terrible for all the mean thoughts she's had about Amber since they met.

"No one does, really," she replied. "My mom doesn't want anyone to know how bad things have been for us." She looked up. "I'm sorry for the way I've treated you, Andi. I guess I'm kind of jealous of you."

"Of me?" she asked. "Why?"

"I'd give anything to have your life!" Amber confided. "You have a family that really loves and cares about you. You have your grandparents, and your mom and dad looking out for you. My mom is _never_ there for me the way Bex is for you. Your parents look at you like they're so proud of everything you do. And you have Buffy, and Cyrus, and Jonah. Everyone likes you. No one likes me."

"Lots of people like you," Andi reassured her. _"I_ like you."

"Why?" Amber's eyes were full of disbelief. "I've treated you like crap."

"True," she nodded. "But I haven't really been that nice either... I'm willing to give you another chance if you'll give me one."

Bex tapped on the door and stuck her head out. "Andi," she called. "Come inside before you get sick. It's freezing out here."

"I'll be right in," Andi called back. "Just give me a minute."

"See?" Amber said. "My mom doesn't care if I'm out in the cold. She doesn't even know what I'm doing right now. "

Andi rubbed her hands together trying to warm them. "She's just trying to make money, to help you guys get back on your feet. My parents have been working more lately too, so we can pay our rent, and because of the baby coming. I've been really lonely lately. That's why I like when Avery comes over after school."

"I didn't know you've been lonely too," Amber said.

"I really have," Andi confided. "I'm used to hanging out with my mom and dad every day. I miss them a lot when I come home from school and they're not there."

"I hate coming home to an empty apartment too," Amber agreed.

"Listen," said Andi. "If you ever don't want to be at home, come on over. We can hang out. You can even spend the night sometime. As long as we stay away from ferris wheels."

"Right," Amber laughed. "I'm really sorry about that, Andi."

Andi shrugged. "It's okay. It was an adventure. And getting arrested gave me serious street cred."

They both burst out in giggles.

"I better get inside and check on Avery," Amber said, standing up.

"I better get in too," Andi nodded. "But Amber... promise me you'll try to be nicer to her? She's only six, and she's going through tough stuff too. She really needs you. You need each other."

"I'll try. I promise." She reached out to hug Andi. "Bye."

"Bye," Andi waved.

* * *

She went inside and found her mother and father in the kitchen. She threw her arms around Bowie first. "I love you, daddy," she said, burying her face in his shoulder.

Taken aback, Bowie smiled. He hugged her tight, lifting her off her feet. "Daddy loves you too, baby girl." He brushed his lips against her forehead.

Andi let go of her dad and wrapped Bex in a bear hug, planting a kiss on her cheek. "I love you, mommy."

Tears sprung to Bex's eyes. "I love you too, Andi," she said, burying her nose in her daughter's silky soft hair. She shivered. "Brr! You're freezing, kiddo." She rubbed Andi's arms, trying to warm her up, before gathering her up in another hug.

"What did we do to deserve all this love?" she asked, looking down into her daughter's face.

"I just wanted you to know how much you mean to me," Andi told her. "You guys are the best parents in the world."

Bex looked over at Bowie and they shared a smile. Then, she reached out to pinch Andi's cheek. "Do we get a trophy?"

"I'm serious," she told them. "You don't know! I'm really lucky to have a mom and dad who love me so much, and are always there for me. Some kids don't have that."

Bowie gave her a sober look. "You'll always have that, baby. You never need to worry about about us not being there for you."

"Did something happen tonight?" Bex asked her.

Andi nodded, thinking back to her conversation with Amber. "Kind of."

Bowie pulled her chair at the kitchen table out for her. "Sit down and eat your pizza, and you can tell us all about it."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

"Isabella?"

"Eh," Andi shrugged. "Overused. Charlotte?"

"Meh, too snooty," Amber said. "Ello, my name is Charlotte Quinn," she said in an upper-class British Accent, sticking her pinkie out for emphasis.

Andi giggled. She and Amber were sprawled out on Andi's bed, looking through baby names on a phone app they'd downloaded. Bex's baby was coming any day, maybe even that day; she'd been having contractions. And Andi _still_ hadn't found the perfect name.

"What about Michaela?" Amber suggested.

"Michaela Quinn as in _Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman_?" Andi laughed.

"Huh?" Amber asked, furrowing her brow. "Who's that?"

"It was a TV show from the 90's," Andi explained. "I used to watch the reruns with Cece."

"So, I guess that's a no," Amber sighed, rolling over on her stomach.

"How about Cinderella?" Avery offered from Andi's bedroom floor, where she was coloring in a princess coloring book.

Amber and Andi looked at each other. "No way!" they said in unison, bursting into laughter.

Amber and Andi were getting along better, since their talk on the porch, the night Avery ran away. And Avery and Amber had become closer too. Andi realized it was fun having a friend next door, even if she used to be your enemy. Better to have a new friend than an old enemy, anyway.

Andi scrolled down the list of names again, hoping to find something she loved. Finally, one name jumped out at her... and she knew. "Oh my gosh! I think I found it!" She passed Amber her phone.

Amber's eyes widened. "It's perfect!"

"Come on! I want to tell my mom."

Andi and Amber skidded into the living room, their socks sliding on the wood floors. Avery tagged along behind.

Bex was sitting on the couch, her immense belly sticking up in the air, eating Ben and Jerry's straight out of the carton. "Hey, Andiman!" She held her spoon out. "Want a bite?"

"Not right now," Andi chirped. "Mom, I think I finally found the perfect name for the baby!"

Bex's face brightened, her dark eyes lighting up. "Tell me, tell me!" She clasped her hands together excitedly.

"Feel free to toss it out if you don't like it," Andi told her. "No hard feelings."

"Okay," Bex said, licking her spoon. "But I know I'll love it. Now hurry up and tell me! I need to know!"

Andi took a deep breath. "I want to name our baby... Mackenzie."

"Mackenzie." Bex tested the name thoughtfully.

"Because it _starts_ with Mack," Andi explained. "And she's a Mack too, even though her last name will be Quinn. It would be a way to honor Pops and Cece, and to remember where we came from. What do you think?"

Bex's eyes welled with tears, which she left unchecked. "I _do_ love it! Oh... Mackenzie! We could even _call_ her Mack for short! It's perfect, Andi!"

She gathered Andi in a hug and kissed her cheeks over and over. "I knew it! I knew you'd pick the right name, my amazing girl!"

"Do you think dad will like it?" Andi asked between kisses.

"I know he will!" Bex assured her. "He'll feel it too. The universe has spoken."

Suddenly, Bex went rigid, her face becoming pale.

"What's wrong?" Andi asked.

Bex looked down at the floor. She was standing in a puddle of water.

"Uh-oh," Avery said, putting her hand over her mouth. "You had an accident."

Bex laughed, despite her discomfort. "No, honey. My water broke. It means the baby is coming!"

"What do we do?" Andi asked, her heart pounding.

"We go to the hospital," Bex told her calmly. "And we have a baby. Andi, get my bag from the closet. I'll call your dad."

* * *

"Andi," Bowie said softly, shaking his daughter's shoulder. "Honey?"

Andi jerked upright in her waiting room chair, where she'd been dozing on Pops' shoulder. "What's going on?" She rubbed her eyes sleepily.

Bowie looked over at Ham and smiled, then took his daughter's hand. "Andi, honey, you're a big sister. The baby is here. And she's healthy and beautiful."

Andi sat up, becoming more alert. "Oh my gosh! That's great! How's mom?"

"Mom is doing fine," he assured her, giving her hand a squeeze. "She's pretty tired, but she did so good. She's asking for you."

Andi noticed Bowie looked tired too. His hair was a mess, and there were dark circles under his eyes. Bex had been in labor almost a full day, and no one had gotten much rest. "Can I see them now?" she asked, standing up.

"Of course you can," he nodded. "For a little while." He gestured to Ham. "Both of you."

They followed Bowie to Bex's delivery room. Bex was propped up in bed, and Andi could see that she really did look exhausted, but she was absolutely glowing. And in her arms, she cradled a tiny bundle, wrapped in a striped receiving blanket.

"Mom?" Andi said quietly.

"Andi." Bex smiled proudly. "Come here. Come meet your baby sister."

Andi went to her mother's bedside, as Bowie moved the blanket back from the baby's face.

"Andi," Bex said. "Meet Mackenzie Celia Quinn."

Mackenzie's eyes were closed, but Andi could tell she was beautiful. She had chubby cheeks, and pink rosebud lips. A pink hat covered her wispy black hair. In awe, she watched the baby yawn silently, wriggling in Bex's arms.

"She's beautiful," she finally breathed. "I can't believe she's real."

"She's lovely, honey," Ham said. "Oh, let me hold her!" He took the infant from Bex's arms, cradling her delicately. "She reminds me so much of you when you were born." He looked down at his wife, who was sitting next to their daughter's bed. "Doesn't she, Celia?"

"Her middle name is Celia?" Cece asked quietly. Tears slid down her cheeks. She dabbed at them delicately with a tissue.

Bex nodded, reaching for her mother's hand. "We wanted her to be named after a strong woman, and you're the strongest woman we know."

"That's wonderful, you guys," Ham smiled, tearfully.

Cece reached out to touch Bex's cheek. "Thank you, Rebecca." She looked up at Bowie. "Both of you. You don't know what this means to me." She smiled softly, stroking Bex's damp hair. "I love you."

Bex blinked back surprised tears. _"Mom_... you haven't said that to me in so long. Not since... I don't even remember."

"I've always loved you, and I always will," Cece told her firmly. "You're my daughter."

"I love you too, mom," Bex said.

Celia bent down and kissed Bex's cheek. "We'll give the four of you some time alone."

Ham passed the baby to Bowie. Then, he kissed Bex, too. "We're so proud of you, honey," he told her. "I love you."

"I love you too, dad," Bex said.

Andi smiled, realizing that an empty space had just been filled in her mother's heart, too.

On their way out, Cece patted Bowie's shoulder. "Congratulations, daddy," she winked, before she and Ham left the room. Bowie smiled proudly.

After Cece and Pops were gone, Bex looked to Andi. "Can I have a hug?"

Andi looked down at her mom, unsure.

Bex laughed. "It's okay. I'm not going to break." She held her arms out for her daughter.

Andi bent down to hug her mother as best as she could, laying her head on her chest. "I love you, mama."

"I love you too, baby." She pressed her dry lips to Andi's temple.

"I still can't believe I have a baby sister," Andi breathed. "Can... can I touch her?"

"Andi, you can _hold_ her," Bex said. "Sit down and daddy will give her to you."

Andi sat down in the chair next to her mom's bed. "Make sure you're supporting her head," Bowie said, gently placing the infant in her waiting arms. Mackenzie whimpered softly, almost like a kitten mewing, and scrunched up her tiny little face. She was so soft, and so light. "There you go," he said, adjusting Andi's elbow. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "You look like a big sister already."

Andi cradled the baby close. "Hi, Mackenzie," she cooed. "I'm your big sister, Andi. You're so pretty!"

"She looks just like you did when your were born," Bex told her proudly. "This really takes me back."

"She does?" Andi asked, unable to tear her eyes away from the infant.

Bex nodded. "There's no doubt you two are sisters."

"I agree," Bowie smiled. He took his wife's hand and kissed her knuckles. "We make beautiful babies."

"I love her so much already," Andi said. "And I just met her."

Bowie took Bex's camera out of her bag. "Let me get a picture of our girls." Andi looked up and smiled as her dad snapped a photo. Slowly, the Polaroid ejected from the camera.

Then, the baby began to fuss, and Bowie lifted her from Andi's arms and placed her back on Bex's chest.

Andi picked up the developed photo and looked at it with a smile. It was definitely going in her memory box.

 **The end... thanks for reading!**


End file.
